Know your place
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Hilary Tachibana carried something which she herself wasn't aware of:A seal that holds power to control bitbeasts. Kept in ignorance will she able to find about this truth in an easy way or hard way:either way it willn't only effect her but the bladebreakers as well.(tyson,kai,rei,max,kenny)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own beyblade,it belongs to Aoki Takao….i only own the OCs….please review, that way I will know that I can continue the story

The beginning

12 years ago  
A very old man was sitting on a bamboo wood made chair, staring at the sky which was currently covered with a sheet of dark clouds that were constantly pouring rain. Lightening occasionally sliced through the clouds, followed by the rumble of thunder that made the glass in window vibrate.  
The day which was supposed to be such a joyous day turned out to be total havoc. A disaster. Even heavens were weeping.  
However the old man's musings were interrupted by a knock on door.  
"Come in"  
A woman wearing robes with a village emblem splashed in front of her skirt and a scarf covering her hair except for the fringe entered. She sat on her knees and bowed deeply. Then she straightened up, hands folded neatly in her lap.  
"My lord, I have come to report"  
"what is it?"  
"Lady Catherine is now well and stable, her heartbeat has reached the normal rate"  
"I see, Is she awake?"  
" No she is right now sleeping, my lord forgive me, she wasn't feeling calm and was very distress. Due to this which we were forced to give sleeping potion. But we did it with permission granted by lady Mira"  
"very well…..and how's the baby?"  
"The baby is perfectly fine"  
"I see"  
"My lord, I came here to bear a message too. The council wants to hold the meeting. They want your consent"  
"Very well, tell them I am on my way…. you are dismissed"  
"Yes my lord"

****  
"Impossible" the old man hissed at his colleague who was sitting across from him. The members of the council who were sitting in a dimly lit room, along with lady Mira visibly shuddered at the tone. However the subject to whom he was addressing with such hostile tone didn't. In fact his colleague continued to stare back at him.  
"Be reasonable, Qin…..you know I am right"  
"No you aren't" the old man, whose name was Qin, also known in village as Lord Qin Yo Furum Tachibana glared" How dare you even suggest that idea?"  
"I made this suggestion on the basis of everyone's interests"  
"well let's hear it then"  
"Qin" the colleague whose name was Kondo begin" you are aware of the fact that the baby is already carrying a seal. Therefore we must protect her"  
"by sending her off with her mother?" lord Qin snapped" that's like leaving them out in open, waiting to be attacked any moment by predators !"  
"Well keeping them here will not make them any safe" Kondo muttered" we already had seen that"  
At this lord Qin didn't have any answer, because if that was the case, why wasn't he able to save his son who at that time was in one was of the safest place?  
"It doesn't seem right…."Lord Qin finally said" Catherine Chan is a family, I can't send her off at this time…you know her condition"  
"We will send her when she will be able to stand on her feet" Kondo spoke gently  
"But….."  
"He's right, Qin San" lady Mira said, keeping her hand on lord Qin's one" the longer she stays here the more depressed she will be…you know the state she is in right now"  
who wouldn't want to escape the pain, lord Qin thought miserably, making her stay here will not do any good…..then there is the baby, it needs to be taken care of too.  
"Out there she will be safe" Kondo spoke" the more she stays here the more she is vulnerable to herself and to the village as well. And when the right time comes…..Lady Catherine will tell her the truth"  
there was a pregnant pause. Lady Mira glanced at her husband, Lord Qin, who currently was frozen with the suggested aspect.  
"Those in the favor of lady Catherine and the baby staying here"  
no one raised hands.  
"Those in the favor of Lady Catherine and the baby not staying here, but residing somewhere safe"  
At this everyone raised hands. With a heavy heart, Lord Qin raised a hand too.  
"With the consent of the leader of the village and the rest of the council, I declare a second option a pass"  
"Kondo" Lord Qin asked "where do you suggest they should go?"  
"I am thinking….Tokyo will be the best option"

Lord Qin trudged through corridors while listening to wind that was clearly howling. He then paused outside the door, quietly opening it and peeked inside. A young woman was sleeping deeply, the brown locks covering half of her face. She was tightly holding a long blue sash. His son's sash. At this sight, Lord Qin became even more miserable. He silently shut the door.  
He then made his way towards the room, where the baby was sleeping. When he entered, he saw Nurse Vera sleeping. However she woke up, the instant he entered the room.  
"My lord" Vera spoke" I am so terribly sorry for dozing off"  
"it's alright" Lord Qin replied" why don't you take some rest and ask the other nurse to come here?"  
"I already taken some rest, my lord" Vera mumbled, embarrassed" I just need a quick cup of coffee"  
Lord Qin dryly chuckled  
"Go get that cup of coffee, while I take care of the baby"  
"Are you sure, my lord?" Vera asked nervously  
"What? You don't think your leader is capable of looking after baby?"  
"No No No….my lord, that's not it" Vera answered panicked  
"Then go"  
"yes my lord"  
Vera left the room, while Lord Qin went towards the cot, where the baby was soundly sleeping. He carefully lifted the baby, lightly cooing at it.  
"hush hush…..my little flower"  
He stared at the baby face and marvel at her delicate features, a tinge of red on both of her cheeks, a light shade of lilac gracing her eyelids.  
"She's beautiful isn't she? A voice spoke  
"yes she is"  
Lady Mira entered the room and stood beside Lord Qin.  
"She will grow one day into such a fine lady"  
"that she will" Lord Qin agreed  
"it's such a pity, we will never see her grow….never see her take her first step, first words…..  
Lady Mira left the sentence trailing .She then sniffed.  
"Why are you crying Mira chan?"  
"Yang had already left….i don't want his family to go away too" Lady Mira sobbed  
"but weren't you in the favor of letting them not stay here?"  
"I was…..but I am now regretting it" lady Mira cried softly" we have already lost our son…I don't want to lose my granddaughter too…"  
At this Lord Qin stiffened. He carefully lifted the blanket until a small baby feet came into sight. On the shin, a small red mark was branded in a shape of circle in which five symbols were drawn in it; a bended letter 'f', a sliding teardrop, a bolt of thunder, a flame of fire and a fragment of rock.  
"Is that the seal?" Lady Mira asked shaken slightly.  
Lord Qin nodded. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind.  
"Where did you keep Yang's beyblade?"  
"In the safe" Lady Mira answered "why are you asking?"  
Lord Qin stroked the mark on baby's shin. While doing do, he spoke" my instinct tells me that I should keep the beyblade in the room of top most tower of temple"  
"What?! But why?" Lady Mira asked  
"Mira chan…..we willn't be there to look after her, therefore in order to protect her…her beyblade should be kept where her bitbeast could reach her easily, wherever she is "  
For that, Lady Mira didn't have any answer.

12 years later  
A young girl of age 12 stomped into streets angrily, all the while muttering" stupid person…..who the hell would leave a puddle in the middle of footpath and not bother to wipe it"  
Furiously muttering, she finally reached her destination; the dojo. She could already make out the noises of beyblades clashing with each other. A battle must be going on. By the sound of it, it seem like Kai and Ray were battling.  
The girl went towards the backyard and saw lots of activity mulling. Ray and Kai were locked in Intense battle while Tyson was encouraging and sprouting decisions at the same time. Max was munching on a candy bar while Kenny was busily typing in laptop. However he looked up the moment the girl came into view.  
"hey Hilary"  
"huh" Max paused his eating" hey hils! what's up?"  
"Hey" the girl name Hilary greeted back  
"You are late" Kenny spoke, surprised  
"I know, I know chief" Hilary replied back, sitting beside Max" I wouldn't have been late if I didn't stepped on the stupid puddle"  
"What?"  
"Look at this!" Hilary angrily spoke, showing them her soaking socks and red shoes.  
"Oh" Kenny mouthed, while Max chuckled.  
"You think it's funny?" Hilary asked him, a look of disapproval etched on her face.  
"No…..but I find your expression very funny" Max replied simply  
"oh…why you!" Hilary huffed unlacing her shoes and unrolling her socks.  
"Aw….cheer up will you….. here have a bar" Max said, pulling an extra bar from his pocket.  
"May be later" Hilary smiled" I got to put these into wash" showing her drenched socks  
"Righttttt"  
As Hilary stood up on the grass, Max caught the sight of something on Hilary's leg.  
"Hey Hils, what's that?" Max asked pointing at the red mark branded on shin.  
"Huh?" Hilary twisted her leg to get a better view" Oh this?...it's a birth mark"  
"Oh"  
The final clang of beyblades echoed, announcing the finishing of match. It was tied.  
"Good one,Kai" Ray praised  
"Hn" Kai smirked.  
"I think guys you need to practice more on that swerving move…..it's should be done with less friction force….you are taking too much of it" Kenny stated  
"But chief….you got to admit, that was one epic battle" Tyson said, raising his eyebrows to emphasis his point  
"It was….but it can be made more epic, if they practiced more on that move"  
"Don't you worry chief…we will sort it out" Ray replied  
"You are unbelievable chief" Tyson complained. Then he caught sight of the brunette girl.  
"Where were you hils?" Tyson asked  
"Nowhere I just stepped on the puddle…..due to which I came here limping all the way" Hilary explained  
"oh poor puddle"  
"What?!" Hilary asked astonished  
"it must have gone through a ordeal feeling your heavy weight" Tyson teased  
"TYSON!" Hilary shrieked, annoyed" you are going to pay for that!"  
"the truth can hurt sometimes"  
"TYSON!"  
Before it could get worse, Ray and Max restrained Hilary, While Tyson hid behind little Kenny. Kai watched the whole scene. Unknown to them, someone else was watching too.

"Master….is she the one?" the smaller of two cloaked figure asked  
"Yes she is definitely the one" the tall cloaked man answered, giving a low laugh filled with dark intensions. 


	2. Chapter 2:the nightmare

I don't own beyblade, it belongs to Aoki Takao.  
Thank you Augustina for favoring this story

Chapter 02  
The Nightmare  
Early in the morning the bladebreakers received a call from Beyblade Battle Association (BBA) headquarters. After a quick breakfast they made their way to Headquarters where Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them in his Office.  
"Hey Mr. D" Tyson greeted" Is everything okay?"  
"Oh good morning Tyson" Mr. Dickenson greeted back" Everything is fine boys…all of you take a seat"  
All the boys sat in couches with the exception of Kai who choose to lean against the wall, folding his arms and closing his eyes. That was his usual pose.  
"Then why did you call us, Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked  
"Well boys since you won the tournament last week and for a second time too, a very good opportunity awaits you"  
"What?" Max, Ray and Kenny echoed  
"Really?!" Tyson asked amazed" Oh what is it, Mr.D? Tell us!"  
Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and spoke again" Seeing your superb performance in the tournament, the board of directors and I have decided you are ready for the big leagues"  
"The big Leagues?"  
"Yes, I presume you are aware of them?"  
"Yes"  
"Who wouldn't?" Tyson voiced" I mean it's consist of those teams that are late in their teens but are awesome in beyblading"  
"Correct you are, my boy" Mr. Dickenson nodded" You see those were also taking place around the same time the beyblade world championship was taking place and like you one team came very strong….'the Chikara'  
There was a beat of silence. Even Kai opened his eyes in surprise, not quite believing it. Like the name itself, this team was powerful, he knew that. They had won the Big Leagues Tournament three times in row. And it was a well-known fact that they too own ancient bit-beasts.  
Kenny's jaw dropped, while Max's and Ray's eyes widened. Tyson meanwhile was trying to comprehend Mr. Dickenson's proposal.  
"So, we like….. Have to battle with them?" Tyson asked slowly  
"Yes…so what you boys think? Isn't this the great opportunity?" Mr. Dickenson asked them expectantly.  
"Hmm I don't know….."Kenny begin, but Tyson cut him off  
"Great?! No I think it's awesome!"Tyson answered, the excitement clearly screaming in his words" You have no idea Mr.D….how I often dream of battling with them, we should definitely battle with them"  
"Yo Tyson!" Ray spoke" Hold your horses, will you"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you even know what are saying?" Max asked, giving a skeptical glance  
"Well….duh of course, because I said it, Didn't I?" Tyson shot back  
"Tyson" Kenny spoke, a little irritated" Knock some of your senses…do you have any idea of the team 'The Chikara'? They are one of the toughest beyblading team in the history of Beyblade!"  
"My point exactly" Tyson replied" By facing them, we not only got a great challenge ahead of us, but we might learn something new like skills or a new way to battle!"  
"Well you got a point there" Max pointed  
"Ray?" Tyson asked  
"It doesn't hurt to battle with them" Ray spoke" like Tyson said…we might learn something"  
"You might get hurt" Kenny interjected" Because they have far more experience….."  
"So do we have" Tyson answered back" We will train even harder…..come on chief"  
Kenny was nervously twiddling his fingers. Tyson sighed and thought for a bit. If he convinced Kai too, Chief will give in.  
"Kai?"  
Kai gazed at Tyson with expressionless eyes. It was a risk, Kai knew that, they might get hurt or worse their bit-beasts might get stolen, but he couldn't deny, even to himself that the opportunity did sound tempting enough. It was a great opportunity to test his limits too.  
"We should go" Kai finally spoke  
"What?!" Kenny shouted disbelievingly. He thought Kai of all the people would talk Tyson out of this.  
But he then remembered, He was Kai…..Kai Hiwatari never backs down from challenge.  
"Yay!way to go Kai….knew you wouldn't able to deny it" Tyson shouted in happiness  
"But I wouldn't go easy in training" Kai spoke, a smirk entering his features "Your worst nightmare is only about to start"  
"Huh?" Tyson said, his expression of happiness changing fast like traffic signal lights, only to replace with dejection.  
Max chuckled while Ray spoke, shooking his head" That's our Kai"  
"Had to spoil my mood, didn't you?" Tyson pouted  
cleared his throat to gather the boys' attention.  
"So I think it's safe to assume that you people are in this one?"  
"You bet we are" Tyson spoke  
"When the competition is going to take place?" Kenny asked  
"In the middle of coming month"  
"oh so we like have one and a half month to train!"  
"Thank goodness" Kenny breathed  
"That's a lot of time we got" Max said  
"It's more than enough" Tyson spoke, then he added" Don't worry Mr.D, we wouldn't let you down, we are bound to win this match!"  
simply beamed at them.

Hilary was running, but no matter how hard she tried she was unable to get any closer to archway from where white light was streaming. The more she ran towards it the more it was distancing itself from her.  
'I can't give up' Hilary thought' I must reach it'  
A good reason lies behind Hilary's motive. Many voices were coming from Archway, all saying her name in a tone of desperation and help. Hilary easily recognized the voices. It was of Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny. Even Kai was calling her name. They needed her help.  
'Almost there' Hilary thought. Then suddenly she tripped and she came hurling down in floor.  
Hilary groaned in pain. She looked up and saw to her horror that the archway was again distancing.  
'No…come back…..!'  
Hilary tried to get up, but someone roughly grabbed her shins and started dragging her backwards into darkness. She looked behind and saw black fog material tightly encasing her legs.  
"NO…" Hilary screamed" somebody help me…..TYSON, MAX….REI…KENNY….KAAAIIII!"  
But no one came to her need. She was further pulled into darkness. Then Hilary heard an evil laughter echoing in space…and then a whisper…  
"They are long gone…..you now belong to me…."  
And with then Hilary was sucked into darkness, the laughter ringing in her ears.

Hilary woke up in an instant, breathing fast. Sheen of cold sweat covered her forehead and the back of her neck which matted her brown tresses to skin. Just then, the alarm clock went off, filling the room with ringing sound. Hilary shut it off and spared a glance towards the window, which was covered with lace curtains. However there was a gap left, from which the unblemished blue sky could be seen with the bright sun hanging in the corner.  
Hilary fell back into bed, staring at the ceiling. She then bought her hands up, covering her closed eyes, the coolness of palms slightly calming her. Third time. Third time, she was seeing this bizarre dream or a nightmare in a week. And all the time, it left her uneasy and a little scared. It's like a warning…like something bad is going to happen, Hilary thought. She shuddered at this. She didn't tell others about this nightmare. Not that she couldn't, that's not it. No she didn't want to. Because she knew what would happen. The boys wouldn't be able to understand it. Instead they might make fun of her. Already she was known as the wicked witch of eight grade, thanks to Tyson. She couldn't even tell her mother, because she was most of the time busy. No, don't bother her; she has too much in her mind. My nightmare will only mess her up more.  
Hilary then slid her hands towards forehead, making her fringes stand up. She needs to tell this to somebody. One person came into her mind. At this Hilary eased up a bit. Getting up she hoped that this only remain a nightmare. How wrong she was.

"Mmhmm….." Mariam hummed "This is so good hils"  
Mariam came to visit Hilary in early afternoon. After the tournament, Hilary and Mariam became best friends. Who would have thought that cocky Mariam and Strict Hilary could become friends? But they were now. And very good friends were they. Mariam was contend that she found someone who could keep up with her attitude. While Hilary was happy she has someone to whom she could talk, gossip and shop. Because frankly speaking she can't do either of those things with Bladebreakers.  
They were sitting in Hilary's kitchen. Hilary was sitting in a wooden chair near the countertop, while Mariam was sitting cross-legged on the countertop, balancing a plate in her lap of twisted macaroni mixed with cheese, minced meatballs and tomato sauce.  
Hilary chuckled "it would have been more good if it was cooked freshly….sorry I had to preheat it in the oven"  
"Nah that's okay….it still tastes great" Mariam shrugged" you got to get me a recipe of this from your mother"  
"So that you can cook for your team?" Hilary asked raising her eyebrow  
"No not for those bastards….for myself" Mariam spoke, frowning slightly, And then she added "you know the reason I was hungry because Dunga ate my share of my breakfast in morning. And last night, joseph ate my dinner...sometimes I feel like I am living with hungry pigs"  
"Tyson is like that" Hilary giggled  
"I think one day I might have to start hiding my own food" Mariam muttered darkly.  
At this Hilary laughed, Mariam glared at her but then went back to eating her macaroni. Mariam looked up from plate, the fork tightly wedged between her teeth and saw Hilary scribbling something on a large piece of paper.  
"What are doing?"  
"hmm….oh nothing just writing a new training schedule for boys" Hilary answered back  
"What for?"  
"Oh for the upcoming tournament" Hilary replied" you know they are going to battle with one of the teams of big leagues"  
"Oh yeah I heard about that…max told me"  
"Wait!what?..."Hilary asked, clearly shocked.  
Mariam realized she had slipped something, for her jade green eyes widened in a second. Hilary saw this and a mischievous smile was playing on her lips.  
"I guess I don't need to tell anymore….cause I am sure dear maxie told you everything" Hilary teased  
"No he didn't" Mariam scoffed " he only told me what's in right now…..you know every beyblader have to keep up with news …."  
"Yeah sure, whatever"  
"It not like what you think! Okay?!" Mariam said indignantly, her cheeks having a tinge of pink.  
"Keep telling that stuff to yourself lady…cause I can see the truth" Hilary jeered.  
"You are the one to talk" Mariam shot back, sipping her coke from glass.  
"What's that?" Hilary asked sharply, not quite liking the amusement dancing in Mariam's eyes.  
"I could say the same about you and Kai" Mariam replied with a smirk.  
"Kai and I are merely good friends…there nothing more to it" Hilary spoke pompously  
"Really?" Mariam asked, toying with her fork "That what's with the blushing?"  
"It the heat" Hilary spoke stiffly.  
"Keep telling that stuff to yourself lady….cause I can see the truth" Mariam mimed.  
At this Hilary glared.  
"Hey you were the one that started it" Mariam spoke.  
"And I want you to stop it" Hilary mumbled.  
"Okay….hey hurry up will you….i want to go shopping" Mariam complained, pouting slightly  
"Just a few more minutes" Hilary pleaded" I am almost finished"  
While adding few touches, Hilary glanced at Mariam, who was busy crushing ice-cubes in her mouth with her teeth. 'Should I tell her?' Hilary thought. She knew she could confide that dream to Mariam, because at times like these Mariam can be very understanding. But then she looks so calm…maybe…  
Suddenly someone snapped the fingers, pulling Hilary out of thoughts.  
"Hey you okay?!" Mariam asked with concern.  
"Huh?"  
"You spaced out…. Is everything alright?"  
"Oh yeah everything is fine" Hilary replied  
'Hmm maybe later….besides it's only a nightmare….i don't wanna spoil the mood' Hilary thought  
"You sure?" Mariam asked, looking suspiciously  
"Affirmative" Hilary said, rolling up the chart "Now come on let's go shopping"  
"I was waiting darn long for you to say that"  
****


	3. Chapter 3:the final blow

I don't own beyblade.  
Chapter 03  
The Final Blow  
In a dark Shady room stood a tall man wearing a cloak. He was standing near the window, gazing at the scene outside. It was 4am in the morning and the air felt undeniably heavy and moist.  
The man's name was Katashi. No one knew who he was. The people of Tokyo don't have time, even for themselves…..so let alone pay any attention to the mysterious figure that dons a hooded cloak and walks barefooted. Even the owner of room didn't bother, but that might be because he was too sleepy when the tenant approached him. The owner did however notice his bare feet. He shrugged it off thinking his eyes might be playing with him.  
Katashi didn't mind, because for the time being he wants to keep a low profile. While physically he was there, mentally he was somewhere else. He was reminiscing in his past, when all of sudden he felt a draft, breaking his thoughts.  
"Master" a quiet voice trailed in a room  
Katashi tilted his head slightly to let him know he was listening.  
"I have done all the work you order me to do master" the smaller figure wearing the identical set of robes reported" I collected all the information regarding Lady Catherine and her daughter"  
Then he added a question" Should I tell you right now or later master?"  
Still no answer. Then Katashi finally spoke  
"Shiro"  
"Yes master?"  
"Do you ever get a feeling that today is going to be a good day on any other day?"  
"Master I always have that feeling"  
"How come?"  
"By serving you master….for me every day is a good day as long as I am with you"  
Katashi turned his head to spare a glance towards his servant, who was right now kneeling in the floor.  
"I am touched by that Shiro"  
He then turned his gaze back towards window.  
"I get a feeling that today is going to be a good day" Katashi murmured" And forecast for today is…stormy"  
"Really?"Shiro asked curiously  
Katashi turned his back towards the window and walked out of the room. While doing so, he spoke  
"Stormy days have always proved good for me"

Hilary ran towards the dojo fast, clutching the rolled up chart paper in her hand. She was anxious to reach there well before time, because she wanted the boys to show the new training schedule she procured. And procured she did all by herself, even Kenny didn't help. At this Hilary couldn't help feeling proud of herself.  
Finally she made it. She went inside and found the kitchen light open. Upon entering she found Ray busily making pancakes. The neko-jin looked up from the task due to his sensitive hearing and smiled at the person.  
"Hey hils"  
"hey Ray" Hilary smiled back, sitting on a chair" where is everyone else?"  
"Nowhere just having a bit of lie-in…with the exception of Kai" Ray replied " they might be coming around, you know"  
"Right" Hilary said" you need any help in making breakfast?"  
"Well….." Ray looked around, and found the basket of oranges on the countertop" you can start making juice"  
Together they worked in companionable silence. Every once a while they would have small talks originating about beyblade and food.  
After 15 minutes did Max and Tyson entered, with drowsy and puffy eyelids. They greeted Hilary sleepily. While they were eating breakfast, Kenny arrived right on cue giving hasty excuses of being late. Max shrugged it off by saying  
"It's alright chief, you are right on time….in fact I was going to say Hilary was kind of early"  
"Yeah, I was going to ask the same thing from you" Ray said" what bought you so early? Not that I mind cause I got help in kitchen…"  
"Of course you don't" Hilary giggled. She tucked a lock behind her ear and started to speak, bringing the chart paper on the table as well.  
"Well since the day you guys told me you were going to battle with the' Chikara'….i have been working hard in making a new training schedule ever since…."  
"Oh please…not another dummy training schedule" Tyson groaned  
"It's not dummy" Hilary scolded "My training schedules are never like that…."  
"Whatever" Tyson yawned  
Hilary felt a sudden urge to snap and possibly slap him too, but she refrained from it. For she knew it was best not to argue with Tyson in the morning. Experience taught her that much. She then turned her attention towards Ray, Max and Kenny.  
"I made it on the basis of information regarding their data…"  
"Really?" Kenny asked impressed, taking the chart paper and unrolling it to study it. Max and Ray looked over the shoulders of Kenny to study it too. Meanwhile Tyson was licking the syrup from the fork, not bothering himself. He knew in his brain that he really should have a look at it, but some biased part of him didn't want to acknowledge Hilary. She doesn't beyblade but her analytical skills regarding it were improving so much.  
"I am going to freshen up" Tyson announced loudly, leaving the kitchen. Hilary saw him go. A small part of her felt hurt by his gesture.  
'What's his problem?'  
"This is great Hilary" Kenny proclaimed "you made it even better than me"  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah Kenny is right…it explains everything" Ray said  
Hilary smiled and said" I hope it works out too…you know"  
"It will…don't worry" Max assured her  
Just then Kai entered. After all this time, Hilary always felt a surge of excitement whenever she sees him. Nevertheless it didn't stop her from saying hello.  
"Good morning Kai"  
Kai didn't reply but he turned his smoldering gaze towards her, nodding his head a little in greeting.  
"Well people I don't think we need a new training schedule now that Hilary has seen to it" Kenny spoke" Good Job Hilary"  
"Thanks Chief" Hilary beamed at him, blushing lightly.  
Kai fetched the apple from the fruit basket and came towards the table. Without a word, he took the chart paper and went outside the kitchen. While leaving he spoke  
"Start doing the warm ups"  
"He is not going to torn that paper….will he?" Hilary asked nervously, thinking that the captain didn't like her intrusion.  
"Nah….Kai is more honorable than that" Ray said  
"Huh?"  
"He just needs a quiet place when it comes to reading" Max explained.  
"Oh"

Light grey clouds with streaks of black covered the sky. It seem like it was finally going to rain in the city. While people were happy at this change, the inhabitants of dojo failed to notice this because they were busy training.  
The training schedule which Hilary came up with proved to be helpful, but the boys were still facing difficulty. They were trying a new technique of "Rotating the beyblade the opposite way". In this technique, they will have to spin the beyblade the other way than their normal rotation. The chief explained that by adopting this method and using it occasionally, the beyblade will able to spin a little longer. Plus it will give them more speed and power. A trademark technique of 'The Chikara', as chief recalls it.  
Mastering it was becoming a menace. Tempers were running high and the moist in the air wasn't helping much.  
"Arghh" Tyson let out a cry of frustration "This is getting out of hand"  
"I know" Max panted  
"Come on guys you can do it" Hilary shouted the words of encouragement to them.  
"Come on, let's give it another go" Ray said  
Together the four boys fixed the beyblades in their launchers and readied themselves.  
"3….2….1…Let it RIP!"  
The beyblades shot like javelin and landed in ground. Due to powerful impact, Kai's and Ray's beyblades clashed with each other and landed in next door yard. While the similar thing happened to Max and Tyson too but they landed in bushes.  
"I will get it" Kai said, leaving the backyard.  
"Well I guess the launch was too powerful" Max stated, scratching his blond hair.  
"Maybe" Ray spoke.  
"I had this thing in my bag if your beyblade haven't got in my way, Max!" Tyson spoke angrily  
"What?!" Max asked, surprise flitting in" what do you mean?"  
"You know perfectly well what I mean" Tyson snapped "Why the heck were you launching in my area?"  
"I wasn't launching in your area" Max answered back, equally angry at the blue-haired blader" you were the one that stepped on it!"  
"Oh boy" Kenny breathed  
Hilary sighed and went to stop the upcoming shouting match.  
"Okay guys" Hilary spoke, a little sternly" break it off you too"  
"Hilary" Max addressed the brunette" tell him I was standing right, he was the one that was taking my place!"  
"Calm down Max" Hilary soothed him.  
"How would you know you were standing right on a place?!" Tyson shouted  
"Because it was according to Hilary's calculations…"  
At this Tyson let out another yell of frustration, making Hilary raise her eyebrow.  
"What would the wicked witch know?!"  
"Tyson don't" Hilary warned him.  
"You heard me" Tyson shot back" what would you know? You don't even beyblade!"  
Hilary took a breath and tried to speak calmly as possible" Tyson, Max is right...you…"  
Tyson cut her off" Don't bother explaining it hils! It's not your area of expertise"  
"What?"  
"Due to your stupid calculations we are doing it all wrong…if it weren't for you, we would already be experts by now!"  
Hilary stood shock still, while Ray spoke" Tyson enough"  
"No….she needs to hear this Ray! That she can't be top in everything, someone needs to tell her that spotlight will not always be given to her!"  
"You know it well Tyson that was never my intention" Hilary whispered, her bottom lip trembling.  
"All I know is one thing Hilary" Tyson spoke menacingly "You a just a mere tag-along, a burden, you do nothing to contribute to the team …anything you tried to do, it only creates more problems for us"  
Then he added, rather harshly "you don't belong here…never did and never will"  
That was the Final Blow.  
Hilary looked down….she needs to get out from here, like right now. She spoke, hands shaking slightly from the emotional breakdown that was soon to overwhelm her  
"You said that Kai was the heartless one….but you proved me wrong Tyson, You are actually the heartless bastard"  
And with that she fled.  
"Hilary wait!"  
"Come back!"  
But she didn't.

Hilary went, running towards park. Her vision slightly became blurry because of hot tears that were threatening to escape. As she ran, she caught curious glances of by-standers, wondering what must have be-fallen on girl?  
'No' Hilary thought fiercely 'I mustn't break down, not now'  
At long last she reached the park. There she took the west turn towards the thick forest. After running into greenish hue for 15 minutes, a small clearing emerged, that was surrounded by trees. In one corner of it, some heavy natural boulders were kept. Hilary was exhausted and let out a harsh sigh. She then dragged her feet towards the boulders, slumped on them and began to cry bitterly.  
Hilary was seven years old when she discovered this clearing. It all happened on a bright sunny day, when her mother bought her to the park to play football. For Hilary this was like a rare treat. She didn't often get to play with her mother, because she was working all the time. First killing hours as a secretary in some small company and then coming home to do free lancing. Hilary always saw her exhausted. At the end of the day, when she would finally be free, she would tiredly ask Hilary, how was school? Did she learn something new? Then Hilary would babble about her day. Her mother would listen with droopy eyelids and a dreamy smile. When Hilary would finish, she would praise her for being such a good girl and would give a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sometimes she was found swimming in a pool of fatigue that she would sleep right in the middle of conversation. Hilary would look sadly at her mother. She would then bring a blanket and covered her mother with it.  
"Goodnight mama" Hilary would mumble, kissing lightly on her mother's cheek  
"Goodnight, love"  
From that day, Hilary kept her day recount short, so that she doesn't feel pathetic and spare her mother from feeling guilty as well. In some ways Hilary became more mature than her age.  
So here they were now, bonding their mother-daughter relationship. Her mother was teaching her the tactics of football.  
"You got to apply the right amount of force. Not too much, so you don't lose your balance while kicking it, you got that Hilary dear?"  
"Yes mama"  
"Now show me"  
Hilary obediently placed the football near her feet. She swung her leg backwards and bought it swishing forward towards the ball. The ball went pelting in the air with a graceful arc and landed in the forest.  
"Nice move, Hilary" Her mother appraised her.  
"Really?"  
"Really" her mother beamed back" Now go fetch that ball"  
"Yes mama"  
And that's how she discovered that clearing. The ball was in the middle of it. As she went there, Hilary became mesmerized by it. The cool black color of boulders. The fuzzy green patches covering it. A ring of yellow buttercup flowers circling around it. And the soft damp smell of ferns and ground. It really was calming.  
That clearing became her special place. Hilary would play there numerous times, all by herself. It was a place where she let her imagination went wild. It was a secret. Hilary didn't confide this secret to her mother as well, because she felt, she should keep this information to herself. It later became her sanctuary. Whenever she would feel sad, she would come running here and would cry her heart out.

okay I will only update, if I get some reviews….at least 5 for starters….  
so pretty please can you can review and let me know your views and opinions….:)


	4. Chapter 4:in oblivion

I don't own beyblade.  
Chapter 04  
In Oblivion

"Stupid Tyson, such a heartless bastard he is…."Hilary muttered to herself.  
It started to rain. Dark heavy clouds covered the sky, making sunlight difficult to penetrate. Hilary started to feel cold. She should get going, but she wanted to lie there. It felt so nice.  
'Why the hell I am crying? He is right after all…what is it that I contribute to the team?' Hilary thought miserably  
A lightening flashed across the sky, Blinding everything for a moment with a white light, but Hilary paid no heed. She was busy contemplating over her role that she didn't notice someone stepping in clearing.  
"My my….what do we have here?" A cold voice, full of amusement spoke  
Hilary sat up in an instant and looked at the newcomer. The newcomer was tall. He wore long black robes with a hood. His feet and hands were bare and oh my how pale they were. Hilary couldn't see his face except for a pair of ice-blue color eyes that had a certain gleam to it, but she was sure it's complexion was pale just like his hands and ankles.  
"You will catch the cold" the newcomer said quietly  
"So will you" Hilary replied, teeth chattering, pointing towards his bare feet.  
The newcomer smirked and let out a low laugh  
"I am immune to it"  
"What?" Hilary asked, eyes narrowing slightly. This guy was giving her the creeps.  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me" Hilary challenged. The guy laughed again.  
"Aren't you the girl who tags along with the bladebreakers?" The guy inquired smoothly.  
At this Hilary started boiling blood. A girl? Tags along?! Of course why would he know her name? She was a girl who clings to them for no reason. She didn't even know how to blade. Wait? Does everyone see her like this? They surely must do. Hilary felt choked at the last thought.  
However the next words took her by surprise.  
"Hilary Tachibana"  
Hilary's eyes widened at this. He knows my name. Well that's kind of good and weird. How come he knows my name? Hilary's musings were however interrupted by a bolt of lightning. She should get going. She didn't want to get caught up too much in storm and she didn't want that weirdo guy to get wiped up too. So she quickly made her mind up and jumped to assumptions.  
"Listen mister…."  
"Katashi" the guy spoke  
"Huh?"  
"Name is Katashi "the guy spoke.  
"Oh" Hilary mouthed. Then she began speaking" okay…mister Katashi, if you are looking for bladebreakers, they all live in a dojo at the other corner of street. Ask anyone for Granger Dojo and they will point you the direction"  
There was silence. Then Katashi spoke softly.  
"It not them, I am looking for"  
Hilary frowned at this. She then asked.  
"Who are you looking for then?"  
"You"  
"Me?!"  
"Yes, Tachibana"  
Hilary raised her eyebrows at this and asked curiously" mm why?"  
Katashi didn't answer her question instantly, but he took a few steps towards boulders. He stated, rather bluntly.  
"You are sad"  
Hilary didn't say anything .Is he trying to comfort me? Why would he do that? He doesn't even know me…something is wrong. First he knows my name. Secondly he knows what i was feeling before his coming. And third, that attire of his really fits the description of creepy guy. Hilary decided to deal with him cautiously.  
"Yes I was, but now I am okay. Now what is it that you want from me?"  
Katashi chuckled. He leaned against a tree and folded his arms. He then said.  
"You are lying. Before I came, you were wondering about your role in the team. You think of yourself as a clingy object, a burden and a pathetic piece, that your team has to deal with. You think of yourself worthless!"  
Hilary felt like someone has given her a tight slap. Tears started to form in her eyes again. Hilary looked away….not wanting him to give a confirmation. She wanted to deny him, but found out she had no voice left in her throat. Can't answer, let alone snap at him. Who does he think he is?

Katashi was watching her with fascination. She really doesn't know, does she? He then spoke quietly  
"I don't think you are like that"  
Hilary turned towards him. What is he talking about?  
"What?"  
"I said you are not like that; actually you are very valuable Tachibana very. The Bladebreakers themselves don't know, what they are missing"  
Hilary gaped at him. Me valuable? He must be out of his mind.  
"I am afraid, I don't understand sir"  
Again lightening followed.  
"Tachibana" Katashi drawled" Haven't you ever wonder about that sign on the shin of your left leg?"  
How does he know about that? Have he been spying on me? And sign? Wasn't that a birthmark?

"Look mister, I think you are mistaken" Hilary said" it's not a sign. It's a birthmark. Nothing else"  
At this, the guy started laughing again. A laughter, which felt cold as the blizzard, which made the hair on Hilary's neck stand up. There was something familiar about that laughter.  
"Did I miss a joke?" Hilary asked irritated. Why doesn't he tell anything straight?  
"No" Katashi replied, grinning sinisterly" I am laughing, because you have something, you don't even know the worth of it"  
'something precious' Hilary thought  
"The thing you refer as a birthmark" Katashi continued" Is not a birthmark, but an ancient seal that holds extraordinary powers to overcome others. And by others, I don't mean humans. I mean, bitbeasts"  
"Bitbeasts?" Hilary whispered  
"Yes Tachibana" Katashi spoke slowly. He then spoke in a low voice "Power that can actually prison and weaken the bitbeasts….or kills them"  
Hilary was at shock. No he is lying. He is just toying with me. I need to get out from here. Hilary slid from the boulders and tried to speak calmly without giving herself away.  
"Like I am going to believe that" Hilary said bravely "I should get going. The rain is bothering me"  
"You are such a terrible liar" Katashi drawled" I am actually the one bothering you, not the rain"

Now! Hilary ran fast from the clearing. She ran without sparing the glance back. But before she can get out from forest, someone kicked her hard on midriff. Hilary went flying and hit her back against the trunk of tree with a dull thud. She slid slowly on ground, clutching her stomach in pain. Before she could recover from shock and a blow, she felt a hand gripping her throat .She was then slammed against a tree. Hilary then met a pair of hungry looking ice-blue color eyes.  
"I wasn't finished, you know" Katashi spoke  
"What do you want?" Hilary asked thickly  
Katashi tighten his grip on her throat and leaned towards her ear. And started whispering which made the eyes of Hilary to go wide with fear.  
He then released his grip on throat and Hilary came crashing into ground. Hilary then looked up and saw purple light radiating from the guy's hand. Could this be the meaning of that nightmare that has been haunting her for days? Was he the one that entrapped her legs in black fog?

"You are going to serve me" Katashi growled, bringing his light infused hand and striking it straight to Hilary's heart.  
"No…no….please no…TYSON!" Hilary screamed.  
Hilary's cry echoed along with lightening. A loudest clap of thunder followed. Then there was silence. But it was eerie.

Katashi kneeled towards Hilary, who lay in wet ground unconscious, a trail of blood leaking from her mouth.  
"Well you certainly are their daughter…." Katashi murmured, tracing a lone finger across the girl's cheek. He then lifted Hilary and threw her across his shoulder. And made his way out from forest.  
On his way, he found his servant, Shiro who was waiting for him.  
"I have arranged the means of ride, Master"  
"Good" Katashi praised.  
"You were successful in capturing her master" Shiro commented  
"Well…convincing her wasn't difficult" Katashi replied lazily, patting Hilary's thighs gently. He then added" didn't I told you Shiro? Stormy days have always proved good for me"  
"You did Master….I pray that more of those days come"

****  
"I really don't know"  
"That's your excuse?"  
It seemed that not only the bladebreakers saw Hilary crying, but grandpa also saw her too from the kitchen window. For soon enough he came into backyard, demanding an explanation of her sudden departure. Tyson refused to tell him, so he asked others. When told, a grave expression etched on his face. He told Tyson to come inside, so he can have a talk about it with his grandson.  
So here they were, sitting on either side of Kotatsu, the grandfather and the grandson. Tyson was looking away, arms folded, an expression of annoyance clearly on his face. While grandpa was observing him with ebony eyes.  
"I am not buying that, Tyson"  
"Well you have to grandpa, because I got to train…"  
"Oh no mister…you aren't going anywhere" Grandpa threatened" you aren't going to leave this room, until you gave me a good reason" Then he added "Besides you can't train, it's raining"  
True, and quite heavily.  
Tyson sighed. Truth be told he himself didn't know why he felt a sudden urge to fight with Hilary. Maybe it was the stress. Last night, chief show all the videos of Team Chikara beyblade matches. There was no denying the fact that the team Chikara was more superior then them. Watching them make their swift moves in a blink of eye in videos, Tyson was beginning to doubt himself. Maybe he might have been too hasty in making a quick decision.  
Grandpa will become mad if he told him that he had a go at Hilary just because he wanted to get rid of stress.  
"I am waiting for an explanation, Tyson"  
Oh the hell, Tyson thought. He knew, that grandpa would keep on nagging until he finally gives in. So he told.  
It was a miracle that grandpa didn't go to aggressive mood or all hell would have break lose. However he was finding it very hard to not to snap the kotatsu in half and was made to ado in clenching his fists in fury.  
With a straight face, he stared directly in Tyson eyes and began to speak.  
"So you decided to fight with Hilary so that you can ease your stress? That is very despicable of you….i didn't raise you like that…that one day you are suffering from stress and to get rid of it, use someone as a punching bag…."  
Tyson looked down. Grandpa does have a point, Tyson thought, what he did was really low of him. He isn't like that. Maybe he was the heartless one. Which made Tyson cringe.  
Grandpa stood up. He then said  
"You are going to spend your entire day in this room. You are to think and reflect upon your today's behavior …also you are going to apologize to Hilary first thing tomorrow. And that's not an option"  
With that, grandpa left the room. Tyson sighed. He then felt he was being watched. Sure enough his team was standing there outside the room. Kenny, Ray and Max bore sad faces while Kai was looking at Tyson with expressionless eyes.  
"Guys?"  
But the team left him.  
"Hey guys…hear me out, Kai?"  
Kai stopped. He then glanced at Tyson, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.  
"You shouldn't have done that, Tyson" Kai spoke" Look what a mess you created"  
He left. He is right, Tyson thought, he had created a mess. A very big one too.

They had a quiet breakfast the next morning. Tyson and Grandpa were sitting in a kitchen. Tyson was munching a toast while grandpa was sipping sake tea. After 5 minutes, Kenny came to pick up Tyson, so that they can go walk together to school.  
Tyson burped richly, patting his stomach and sighing contently.  
"Well I am off" Tyson announced loudly, standing up" see you later grandpa"  
Before sliding the shoji doors open, grandpa voice rang out  
"Tyson don't forget your promise"  
"Huh?" Tyson stopped in his tracks" what promise?"  
"The promise to apologize to Hilary"  
Tyson hid his eyes under his bangs, before answering  
"Sure grandpa" then he spoke in a low voice, so that grandpa can't hear" how can I forget?"  
"And if you don't.." Grandpa said coolly" you know the punishment, right?"  
At this Tyson's eyes widened, he nervously gulped. It wasn't an empty threat. Grandpa can go as far in shutting down meals as well.  
"Okay…grandpa, bye" Tyson quickly left. Kenny went out to follow him, when grandpa voice rang out again  
"Yo dude!"  
"Yes grandpa?" Kenny nervously asked  
"Make sure he keeps that promise…or else" Grandpa trailed off, giving Kenny a serious stare.  
"I will…" Kenny stammered, grandpa at these times can be so scary.  
"Good….now off you trot"

"it's so unfair. Everyone is taking her side….even my own grandpa!"  
Kenny didn't say anything. Ever since that fight, Tyson has been hearing lectures non-stop from everyone.  
"I know what I did was wrong...but come on can't they let me stretch my back, even I know without reminders that I have to say sorry to her"  
'My saying will only worsen his mood' Kenny thought. So he tried to console him.  
"Oh come on, Tyson, you just have to say sorry" Kenny spoke, trying to cheer him up.  
Tyson sighed and together they walked to class.  
The bell rang, prompting everyone to start settling down. Tyson and Kenny sat next to each other. However Kenny noticed something strange.  
"Hey, where is.."  
But Kenny was interrupted by Miss Kinacid's greeting.  
"Good morning class" Miss Kincaid greeted brightly.  
"Good morning" the class chanted  
"Now let me take the attendance first" Miss Kincaid announced, withdrawing the register from a pile of books on her desk.  
"You were saying something chief?" Tyson asked.  
Kenny opened his mouth to speak again, but attendance was taking place.  
"Lana Ying"  
"present"  
"Joe ling"  
"present"  
"Kenny Saien"  
"present"  
"Tyson Granger"  
"present"  
"Hilary Tachibana"  
Silence.  
Tyson looked around. He now knew what Kenny was trying to say. There was no sight of Hilary. Where could she be?  
"Hilary Tachibana"  
No answer.  
"I guess she is not here, goodness that's a first time, she got absent" Miss Kincaid said, putting 'A' beside Hilary's name.  
Miss Kincaid continued calling attendance, while Kenny turned towards Tyson and tentatively whispered  
"Tyson you don't think she didn't come because of…"  
"No Kenny, that's not the reason" Tyson exclaimed, knowing full well what Kenny was about to say" I am sure she might have caught the cold from yesterday's rain, that's why she is not here"  
Then he added, with a bit of discomfort on his face" it's not because of me…"  
"I hope you are right" Kenny said.

That night Tyson did have his dinner. 


	5. Chapter 5:patching up

I don't own beyblade.

Chapter 05  
Patching up

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Three days passed, but still no sign of Hilary. The tournament was approaching and Tyson, along with team mates were using every ounce of concentration on beyblading.

However a small part of Tyson's brain kept nagging about Hilary. Where could she be? He didn't confide this to his team members about this. But something told him, that they too were also wondering the same thing. Where was she?  
A week passed. Monday came. Kenny was sitting on chair, typing on his laptop that was propped up on a desk. Class was due to start any minute now. The usual buzz of talking children filled the air. Tyson came in and looked around the class. There was no sign of brunette. Tyson sighed at this. He made his way towards Kenny.  
"Hey chief"  
"Hi Tyson" Kenny greeted  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, sorting yesterday's data of Drigger. I wasn't able to do it last night"  
"Right" Tyson mumbled, sitting next to Kenny.  
Kenny stopped typing and looked at Tyson, with concern.  
"Hey Tyson, you okay?"  
Tyson didn't say anything. Kenny waved his hand in front of Tyson's red brown eyes and said  
"Earth to Tyson, earth to Tyson, hello!"  
"Huh?!" Tyson snapped out of his trance and looked at Kenny" you saying something?"  
Kenny stared at him disbelievingly.  
"Wow, I never thought, the beyblade champion can also get lost too" Dizzi chirped  
"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.  
Kenny spoke" I asked are you okay, but you didn't reply. You looked like you were deep in thought"  
"Uh huh"  
"What were you thinking?" Kenny asked curiously.  
Tyson looked around once again and then spoke in low voice" I was thinking about Hilary"  
"Oh"  
"It's been a week, since I last saw her. Okay I admit I was harsh with her, but I thought she would bounce back from it…I never thought she would take that seriously to skip school …just to avoid me"

"it's not like that, maybe she might have got sick" Kenny reasoned.  
There was a moment of silence, when Tyson spoke again "I am thinking of visiting her today. I am going to say sorry and patch up things with her. You don't think it's too late?"  
"It's never late" Kenny said smiling "I will come with you. Convince her to come back"  
"Thanks chief" Tyson smiled  
"Well about time, chief" Dizzi said" it's been quite boring without her around"  
The bell rang signaling the start of class. Miss Kinacid took their attendance.  
" Kenny Saien"  
"Present"  
"Tyson Granger"  
"Present"  
"Hilary Tachibana"  
Silence.  
"Hilary Tachibana"  
Silence again.  
"Absent" Miss Kincaid sighed" Dear dear, where could she be? She had been absent for a week. I hope everything is alright"  
Just when she was about to put an 'A' in an attendance register, the door slid open.  
The class looked at the new comer. The new comer stepped inside. It was Hilary.  
"Hilary" Tyson exclaimed. But Hilary didn't pay him any attention. She stood for a moment. Then she broke the silence, a smile on her face.  
"Morning Miss Kincaid"  
"Why, good morning Hilary" Miss Kincaid answered, surprise flitting in her expression" where on earth have you been?"  
"Sorry for being late" Hilary lightly chuckled" oh about that, I was sick Miss Kincaid. Last week rain made me sneeze and cough"  
"How are you feeling now?"  
"Much better, thank you" Hilary replied sweetly.  
"Glad to hear that Hilary" Miss Kincaid beamed at her" why don't you take your seat now?"  
"Yes Miss Kincaid" Hilary said, bowing at her. She sat at the empty seat that was in same row, where Tyson and Kenny were sitting, but in different aisle.  
"Hello Hilary" Kenny greeted nervously.  
"Hm?" Hilary turned towards Kenny and gave him a big grin" Hiya Kenny"  
Then she locked her ruby colored eyes with Tyson, giving him a tight lipped smile and spoke softly  
"Hi Tyson"  
"Hey Hils" Tyson greeted back, clearly astonished.  
"Okay class" Miss Kincaid said, closing attendance register and standing up" please take out your Math text books, we will be starting a new chapter on polygons"  
Tyson opened his bag, taking out his book, his mind elsewhere. He was expecting Hilary to throw him a dirty look and turned her face away, nose in air. Or else give him a snide comment. But instead, she smiled and acknowledge him.  
'Strange' Tyson thought, it's so unlike her, but hey I am not complaining. It's feels so good she didn't bite my head. Today I will definitely apologize to her.  
****

It was lunch time. Tyson was busy stuffing his mouth with food, while Kenny was again found typing in his laptop.  
"Hey Tyson" Kenny spoke suddenly  
"Yeah chief?" Tyson asked thickly, his mouth bulging with food  
"Now that Hilary is back, why you don't say sorry to her today?"  
Tyson gulped his food. He took another slice of pizza and chewed it slowly. While chewing, he spoke;  
"yeah I was thinking of doing it after school"  
"Oh good" Kenny said approvingly" and hey why you don't…."  
However Kenny was interrupted by a loud raucous laughter  
"hey baka, if you have done stuffing your face, why don't we have a bey battle?"  
Tyson and Kenny turned towards the person who said it. It was Seki. Seki study in the same class as Tyson and Kenny, but was in different section. He was annoying. Teasing and ridiculing juniors, he was one of the bad kids. Surprisingly enough he was good blader too, but not good enough to match Tyson. And because of this he was very jealous of him.  
"Oh it's you" Tyson replied dully.  
"Well spot! What do you say?" Seki asked menacingly" You in for it?"  
"Give me a break, you know you are going to lose" Tyson said, sipping his coke from can.  
"Huh" Seki sneered" As expected from loser"  
Tyson paused his sipping. Kenny exclaimed" That's so not true!"  
"Zip it four eyes! The one who doesn't accept challenges, is a loser" Seki said.  
Tyson slammed his can on table forcefully and smirked at his opponent.  
"Well it's about time that loser teaches you a lesson" And with that, Tyson stood up procuring his launcher and beyblade that wields the famous Dragoon.  
"What?!Are you crazy Tyson? The bell is due to ring any minute now!" Kenny said, but Tyson paid him no heed.  
Instead he marched towards the beydish that was situated near the swings.  
"He will never grow up" Kenny sighed, getting up from the bench" you ready Dizzi?"  
"Ready when you are chief" Dizzi said  
Seki and Tyson readied their launchers and positioned themselves. Kenny sat nearby and started the program.  
"Okay, you ready Seki?" Tyson asked  
"Phtt…yeah ready to see you lose!" Seki snapped  
"3…2…. IT RIP!" both boys cried out, simultaneously releasing their beyblades.  
A small crowd gathered around them, clearly mesmerized. It was an awesome battle. Both beyblades were trying to knock each other. The crowd kept on increasing.  
Meanwhile Hilary was sitting behind a tree, staring at clouds when she heard excited voices.  
"Hey I think a bey battle is going on"  
"Where?"  
"Over there"  
"Who's fighting?"  
"Tyson and Seki"  
"Cool! Let's check it out"  
Hilary's ears perked up at this. She stood up and watched the battle behind the tree. An idea came across her mind.' Let's give a try'  
She raised her hand. Her eyes color changed. It turned into purple.  
"Let's end this! Dragoon unleash the storm attack now!" Tyson shouted  
'Oh no you don't' Hilary thought. Slowly she started to curl her fingers.  
In an instant, the whirls of wind that were surrounding Tyson's beyblade vanished and started to jerk uncontrollably.  
"Oh no!" Tyson panicked" Dragoon storm attack now!"  
But his beyblade failed to take his orders.  
"Hahaha, looks like you are going to crack up soon" Seki crackled madly  
"Oh no Dizzi! What's happening? Why isn't Dragoon able to unleash the attack?" Kenny asked  
"I don't know chief" Dizzi replied" let me look up to it"  
"Hurry up!" Kenny spoke urgently.  
'No escape now Dragoon' Hilary thought sadistically. Just when she was about to clench her hand into fist, she felt a cold draft stroking her nape of neck. Hilary stiffened.  
Tyson roared" Dragoon go for it! Right now!"  
At long last, a typhoon of wind conjured up and knocked Seki's beyblade smoothly within seconds.  
"What? No!" Seki shouted, shocked.  
"Phew…" Tyson sighed" that was a close one"  
The bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes. Everyone dispersed.  
Kenny stood up, shutting his laptop. He went towards Tyson who was currently staring at his beyblade. The afternoon sun twinkled it's edge.  
"Hey Tyson, come on break time is over"  
Tyson broke his staring and frowned at Kenny.  
"Hey chief, what do you think happened? That's a first time, dragoon behaved like that"  
"I have no idea" Kenny replied" I asked Dizzi about it, but she herself wasn't sure. Told me she need to plow some theories about it"  
"Theories?! What do you mean?" Tyson inquired.  
"I don't know. She sounded kind of worried though"  
"I don't get it" Tyson muttered  
Hilary's eyes changed back to normal. She lowered her hand. Then she spoke in a low whisper.  
"Pardon me master, I didn't mean to go overboard"  
"You are forgiven Tachibana, now run along"  
Hilary went into class, fully satisfied. The worried look of Tyson satiated her thirst.

"Hey chief" Tyson said  
"what's that Tyson?"  
"Don't tell about this battle to other guys"  
They were waiting outside of school, beside a pillar for Hilary.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want other guys to freak out for what happened today"  
"oh" Kenny mouthed" but still, you did have a great match. Just don't mention that part"  
Tyson shook his head" No, you don't understand. Even if I don't mention that part, Kai of all people will recognize that I am hiding something. So it's better that I keep my mouth shut about this"  
"Right" Kenny sweat dropped (anime style) "Totally forgot about that"  
Just then Hilary came outside. She didn't look at them, but went towards the opposite direction. Kenny saw her back and nudged Tyson.  
"Tyson look! Hilary"  
Tyson looked up and ran after her with Kenny in rear  
"hey hils! Wait up" Tyson yelled  
Hilary stopped and turned towards Tyson.  
"Tyson" Hilary said" what is it?"  
Tyson stopped in front of Hilary. He then took in breath and let it out. And spoke in low voice.  
"Hilary I am sorry" Tyson spoke, looking at asphalt" I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was acting a total bastard. I was dumb to realize your intensions…that you want us to be best. Please forgive me"

Tyson then looked up and saw Hilary softened face.  
"It's alright Tyson" Hilary spoke" I know in my heart, you didn't mean all of that. You rant out of sheer frustration. It's quite understandable"  
Tyson and Kenny gaped at her. Maybe one week in bed might have calmed a lot.  
"So we are good?" Tyson asked  
"Yeah, we are good" Hilary said  
"Gee, thanks hils, I knew you wouldn't hold it up" Tyson beamed  
"come on Hilary, let's go to dojo" Kenny said  
"Yeah hils" Tyson said" everyone missed you, grandpa, Max, Ray. Even Kai too. It's hard to tell about him, but I know he did too"  
Hilary's eyes gleamed momentarily for a minute and then bluntly said" I can't. I got some work to do, maybe some other time"  
"Oh okay" Tyson said dejected  
"I guess, you have to catch up with school work?" Kenny asked  
"Yeah, school work" Hilary added with humor.  
"Well, we better be get going, chief" Tyson said" hils, the gates of dojo are open. Come anytime you want, okay!...now come on let's go, we got to train"  
And with that Tyson and Kenny departed. Hilary watched them go. A smile came on her face. But it was sinister one.  
"Yes Tyson, go train. You are going to need it, all of you are going to need it" she spoke softly.

Tyson came back home, along with Kenny, a look of immense satisfaction etched on his face. Max and Ray were playing chess on the wooden porch, while Kai was lying on a grass near the koi pond, listening to the music.  
Max and Ray looked up the moment Tyson and Kenny entered the dojo and were very surprised to see a happy smile on Tyson's face. Ray immediately understood.  
"Hey ty, what's with the smile?" Max asked curiously.  
"I gather that Hilary came today?" Ray smiled  
"And you guessed it right Kon" Tyson answered  
"Well?" Max asked" how did it go? Was she mad?"  
"Nope, she wasn't mad" Tyson spoke" I said sorry to her, and you know what she accepted it! I am clear of all charges!"  
"Good going" Ray congratulated  
"Finally" Max breathed" I kind of missed having sugar rushes with her"  
"Me too, where is she? Will she be popping here later?" Ray asked  
"Um no she said she has to catch up with school work" Kenny said  
"Oh"  
Kai joined them.  
"Alright that's enough" Kai said coolly" start doing the warms ups"  
"What?!" Tyson asked eyes bugging out of sockets" but I just got here!"  
"So?"  
"So! Well I am hungry and tired!" Tyson shouted with a hint of sarcasm.  
Kai looked at him, a bored expression on his face. Then he said" Don't know, don't care…Now get going!"  
"Arghh!" Tyson groaned, receiving sympathy looks from Max, Ray and Kenny.

thank you so much miley I really appreciate your review…..don't worry you will get to know that man in coming chapters :D….if it is not too much to ask dear can you please explain me the part' Mind your grammar ', I welcome any advices coming from you …..and oh happy belated independence day to India

it may take time to update because my university have started…..so please bear with me….  
Don't forget to review 


	6. Chapter 6:uneasiness

I don't own beyblade: /

Chapter 06  
Uneasiness

The clock on Kenny's room struck at 10. Kenny was getting ready for bed. His laptop was still open. Dizzi was giving last few touches to today's collected data.  
"You done Dizzi?" Kenny asked, buttoning up his last few buttons of striped patterns pajamas.  
"Almost"  
Kenny yawned, while setting up his alarm clock. Then he suddenly remembered something.  
"All done chief"  
"Huh?"  
"Dranzer's data"  
"Oh right" Kenny paused. Then he spoke" hey Dizzi, did you found out the reason why Dragoon was behaving strange when battling with Seki's beyblade?"  
"I have theories regarding that" Dizzi replied  
"What is it?"  
"My first theory is that, Tyson's beyblade MG core might have got struck, but that's not possible because you winded it recently"  
"okay, cross that one out"  
"My second theory is maybe Tyson wasn't able to properly handle it, but that's out of question because Tyson was able to master MG core to perfection"  
"you are right" Kenny noted" And what's the third theory?"  
There was a pause.  
"Uh Dizzi? You there? Dizzi?"  
"Yes chief, I am right here" Dizzi replied.  
"What's the matter?" Kenny asked worriedly" is something wrong?"  
"No nothing is wrong"  
"then why are you so quiet?"  
"I don't think you will find the third theory any enlightening?"  
"What? but why?"  
"It's kind of based on myth"  
"What myth?"  
"You see chief, while Tyson's beyblade was rotating, dark forces were strategically binding it"  
"Dark forces?"  
"Yes, dark forces. They didn't just bind Dragoon, but they were slowly weakening him too"  
"What?! this is bad!"  
"And here I thought, you wouldn't believe on it" Dizzi muttered  
"if bit-beasts do exist, why wouldn't dark forces huh?" Kenny exclaimed  
He paused for a moment. Then he spoke  
"Hm Dizzi, what are these dark forces?"  
"Are you kidding me? You don't know them?!" Dizzi cried out in shock.  
"Well…no" Kenny answered embarrassed  
"Doesn't matter" Dizzi sighed" you aren't the first one….but I thought a genius like you would know…."  
"Enough already….stop making me left out and tell me what are they?" Kenny said.  
"Where to begin….well I think I should start with the bit-beasts. History tells us they existed alongside with bit-beasts. Some say they were created merely to cause discord, so they aren't really creatures. They are just like magic. Conjure them whenever there is a need. While others say that they are real and they do exist, but not in proper form"  
"Proper form?"  
"Means they aren't bit-beasts, you will see them as in shapeless black fog like form with a mouth full of sharp teeth and distinct glowing red eyes"  
"So if they aren't bit-beasts…what are they?"  
"Nobody knows….those who was lucky to glimpse them call them 'Dark spirits', because of their black hue"  
"Any particular reason, why weren't they formed in bit-beasts?"  
"Two reasons…one reason is they have no relation with bit-beasts. They are considered as another set of creatures. Another reason they say is that, God didn't make them bit-beast, because of their sinister nature."  
"Now that you mention it, are they really dark natured as the name suggests?"  
"They are. Long ago they used to freely cause destruction around the world. Most of the storms, earthquakes were caused by them. They are known as the worst enemy of bit-beast because it feeds on its energy…"  
"So let me get it straight….that dark force or spirit was feeding on Dragoon's energy?" Kenny asked shocked  
"Probably"  
"Probably?! Dizzi that's doesn't make any sense!"  
"Obviously, for it wasn't developed that why's I wasn't able to collect or record any data of it"  
There was a pause. Then Kenny spoke  
"So where are they now?"  
"Who?"  
"The dark forces or spirits"  
"Well they are not here, that much I can assure you. Their reign was powerful when Dark bit-beasts roamed this earth too. But when they were locked away in Demon rock island, they went into hiding. People were satisfied with this information, but one wasn't"  
"Huh?"  
"He claimed that they are unpredictable. They can rise in power whenever they want to. And seeing the bit-beasts roaming around this world, it will be all easy for Dark spirits to quickly devour them. So he locked them in a place where originally bit-beasts were born, only it's a lot darker and full of chains"

"Can a person do that?" Kenny asked curiously  
"Only one who carries the seal and is the guardian of the sacred gate that separates the bit-beasts world  
and this world. Only that person has that ability"  
"Who was this sensible person that did this?"  
"His name was Takeshi Ootori from Tachibana clan…here's the picture"  
A picture came in the view, showing an ancient man that has the mane of long black hair and face revealing a grave expression. He reeked of power.  
"He did that act a century ago…." Dizzi added  
"Tachibana clan…" Kenny mumbled  
'Could he be related to Hilary? And does Hilary belong from this clan...hm no I don't think so because that man looked like someone great grandfather, and even if he was wouldn't Hilary be the first one to inform about this exciting piece of information' Kenny mused.  
"I would like to research more on that man and the clan too, who are they? …." Kenny started, but Dizzi interrupted him  
"Uh-hem chief don't you think it's late?"  
"Late? What do you mean late…." Kenny asked, glancing at the clock and was surprised to find it was ten-forty.  
"Yikes! its way past my bedtime…I should go to bed…" Kenny mumbled, finding the light switch and switching it off.  
However before he pulled the covers he said" Dizzi this matter shouldn't go uninvestigated…we might sleep comfortably with this thought that they are locked away. However the one we saw I am sure it's the real one, and that alone might make a difference"  
"You are absolutely right chief…we can't overlook that thing, even it was premature"

"Man, I am so beat up" Tyson complained. He and Kenny were sitting on a bench, near the school compound, waiting for recess to be finished. Kenny meanwhile was solving the exercise in IQ book. They asked Hilary to join them, but she refused giving some hasty reason.  
"Kai is sure one mean captain" Tyson grumbled.  
The previous day, he presented the all new training program, which turned out to be tough than the last one. No breaks were there. At least Hilary was thoughtful to include them even if they were of few minutes. After training he had to do all the homework, otherwise dentations. And Tyson couldn't afford one, because the tournament was bearing near.  
"Oh Tyson, he is just keeping you in shape" Kenny replied absently  
"Yeah more like making us worn out" Tyson said sarcastically.  
A few moments passed. They saw Seki leading his group towards the swings. On his way, he threw Tyson a dirty look before strolling away. Tyson then remembered his battle.  
"Hmm chief?"  
"Yes Tyson?" Kenny asked, looking up from his book  
"Did you find out the reason, why dragoon was behaving strange the other day?"  
"Oh about that" Kenny said, scratching his hair, which made his glasses on his head slip down a few inches" I am still working on it"  
"Working on it? What do you mean?" Tyson asked, raising his eyebrows at this.  
"I mean I am still researching on it"  
"I don't get it…you mean you weren't able to find out the reason behind it? But Kenny…" before Tyson could finish his sentence, Kenny interrupted him  
"I know a genius like me should be able to figure it out, but sometimes others need to be reminded that I AM A HUMAN! And a human like me needs some time before it reaches the conclusion" Kenny shouted.  
"Whoa…chief, calm down will you?" Tyson spoke, looking at Kenny with concern" I was just asking, no need to be snappy about it"  
"Huh? ... I am sorry Tyson for yelling at you like that" Kenny said, embarrassed "You see, I am also disappointed in myself too"  
"No worries chief, I know you will work it out" Tyson replied, still mulling over Kenny sudden outburst. Chief can be so weird sometimes.  
"Thanks Tyson I could use those words as a means of my motivation" Kenny beamed at him.  
"Uh- huh" Tyson said warily, sweat-dropped.  
"So?"  
"So?"  
"What did you research so far?" Tyson asked, curiosity creeping on him like cold water trickling down. He really was worried about Dragoon.  
So Kenny set to explain the theories which Dizzy represented. Tyson listened intently to all of them. When Kenny was finished he was greeted with a dumb-founded expression of Tyson.  
"Well?"  
"Say what?"  
"TYSON! For once in your life can you be more serious" Kenny cried panicked.  
"Chillax chief, I was just messing around" Tyson teased  
"There is no time to be messing around! What if it happens again?  
"It can't"  
"And why not?" Kenny asked hotly  
"Number 1, it's a myth; there are more than fifty chances that it doesn't exist. Number 2, even if they exist they aren't here because of that good man. We should really be grateful to Takeshi ooto or whatever his name is…"  
"But Tyson" Kenny reasoned" what happened yesterday was real; even you can't deny that…"  
"I will only agree with you if I see some evidence….Dizzy wasn't able to record it because it doesn't exist"  
"It does exist…it just wasn't developed" Kenny argued" being not able to record it on time, doesn't mean it's not there….I'm going to prove it you that they do exist!"  
"Well Good luck with that" Tyson said a bored expression on his face.  
With that, the bell rang.

It was a cold night. A cool breeze was whispering among the trees of Tokyo, making them creek ominously. The sky had draped a sheet of midnight blue, on which thousands of stars twinkled and winked. The moon was up, but right now it was partially hidden behind clouds. There was no sound, no sight of a person to be seen. Everyone was in deep slumber except for one.  
Hilary Tachibana was still awake. She was right now standing by her bedroom window, looking at stars but not really looking at them. She was waiting for the signal.  
The said signal came in a form of shadow that darted in front of her for a few seconds then it was gone. Hilary swiftly grabbed her cloak with a hood and shrugged in it. She then glanced at other room door.  
Her mother was sleeping in her bedroom, which was across the hallway. Hilary went to her and saw she was snoring lightly. Good she won't notice me missing.  
Hilary went to her window and climbed on the ledge of it. After a pause, she jumped from one story house and landed lightly on her feet. And began to run.  
So stealthily, that she didn't leave any trace behind. At long last, she reached her destination. The park. Once entered, she quickly made her way towards the forests. When reaching them, she climbed on a tree like a leopard and jumped gracefully on branches that led her to the clearing. Within minutes, she was there. Someone was already waiting for her.  
"Ah, Hilary my child you came" a calm voice spoke.  
It was Katashi. Katashi was sitting cross-legged in one corner, a chess board kept in a ground in front of him. The pieces stood all upright as though the game was still in progress.  
Hilary bowed and spoke in a monotonous tone" you summoned me master"  
"Yes Hilary, it time for your training" Katashi replied.  
The night became darker by each passing second. The star's light was becoming dimmer. The temperature dropped. But Hilary's body temperature only rose. She was now on her knees, panting heavily. The launcher gripped tightly in her hand while her beyblade was struck in a rock. The rock was still in one piece. She was supposed to break it in half with her beyblade. So far she only managed to make a crack. Her cloak, shoes and socks were thrown listlessly on her other side. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans shorts.  
Katashi meanwhile was placing his white knight forward in a board.  
"Does it hurt, Hilary?"  
"No master"  
Within a second, Hilary screamed. Then it stopped in an instant. It seemed that Katashi did something. But he was sitting peacefully on ground, playing chess all by himself.  
A sweat drop ran down from Hilary's forehead and dripped from her chin to ground. Katashi broke his attention from the game and peered at Hilary.  
"My child, you are lying"  
"I am sorry master"  
"If you are hurt, then tell. You know by now, that I can easily tell the difference between truths and lies"  
"but then you would have been disappointed, master" Hilary raise her head to meet the pair of ice-blue eyes" I want to achieve perfection"  
"Hilary, perfection can't be achieved within a fortnight. Take all the time you need, at the end of this I want you to be sure of yourself"  
"Yes, master"  
A bone-colored moon finally emerged, casting the clearing in a soft white light.  
"Hilary"  
Hilary looked up and saw Katashi patting a space beside him, indicating she should sit here. Hilary got up shakily. She was still wincing from pain. And sat beside him.  
"Turn around and pull up your shirt"  
Obediently she turned around and pulled up her shirt. Her alabaster skin glowed palely in moonlight. A 3-inch long bruise was on her back, just beneath the bra strap.  
"Tch tch tch" Katashi chided in a low voice. Then he spoke softly  
"Let me heal you"  
He raised his pale hand and pressed it upon the bruise. Hilary didn't flinch from the cold temperature. Katashi muttered some incantation. Slowly the bruise vanished like a cloth losing its color, leaving a spotless zone on her back.  
"Thank you master" Hilary said, pushing her shirt down.  
"Hilary"  
"Yes master?"  
"Do you know the good strategy to end an empire?"  
"Kill the king and queen. That way the empire would die from suffocation" Hilary replied  
"but how can we do that if we don't have any strength" Katashi asked  
For that Hilary didn't have any answer.  
"You see Hilary we may cut the jugular vein, but that won't do any good. Because within that empire someone would rise and replace the position"  
Katashi moved some more glossy pieces of chess in checkered board. While doing he said  
"If you really want to end the empire permanently, don't attack the façade directly. Start with the weaker ones. That way not only you will rupture the base but you will also gain some strength too"

With that Katashi swiped the board of white pawns.  
"When the base is hollow enough, start hitting the pillars." Katashi then removed the knights and bishops (white).  
"After that the building becomes vulnerable" only two white rooks were left along with the king and the queen.  
"Which makes things a lot easier for us" Katashi spoke, flicking the rooks away with two fingers.

Only the king and queen was left.  
"One block is left which is impending your path…so remove them as well" Katashi continued, moving the king away.  
"That's when the finale is to happen and that is…" before Katashi could finish the sentence, Hilary placed a lone finger on the back of queen's piece. In an instant her eyes glowed purple. Then she spoke;  
"Strike at the back of the queen"  
The finger placed a burning hole which caused the piece to catch fire.  
"Exactly" Katashi spoke, a smug expression on his face.

Uh-oh Hilary has become his servant….  
thank you Miley agrawal for leaving a review ^_^ ….i hope this chapter explains everything…and as for a grammar part thing, I tried my best, but if you do find some mistake pardon me it's not my first language :/  
Thank you Purple dranzer….i am so happy you liked my story…..as for questions, I hope this chapter answers them all  
review…..review….review…pretty please.


	7. Chapter 7:disturbances

I don't own beyblade

Chapter 07  
Disturbances  
Hilary was in ecstasy. She thought it would take time before Katashi assigned her a mission. Trust her when she was fully trained. But Katashi told her they would train and at the same time accomplish their agenda. An agenda that obliterates around her life, Katashi said. The fulfillment of it, being the sole purpose of her life.  
Soon it will be accomplished. Her beyblade glowed purple in her cloak's pocket. Hilary patted it affectionately. So immersed was she in happiness that she didn't notice two people following her. When she turned around the corner, she saw two people leaning against the brick wall. Hilary warily eyed them.  
"Hey Daiki, look what have we got here…"  
"What?" the man name Daiki slurred.  
'Bastards' Hilary thought. However she was stopped by those men. The two men following her, stood behind her. She was cornered.  
"What's your name sugar?" the man purred.  
"Move!" Hilary commanded.  
"Tch…ain't you feisty one"  
"Come on we just want to play" Daiki said.  
With that Daiki brought his hand forward to remove the hood, when the hand stopped him. The movement was so quick, that it took a minute for Daiki to realize that Hilary's hand was holding his. A sinister smile was playing on her lips.  
Hilary twisted Daiki's arm. A sick, crack like sound echoed around the street, followed by Daiki screaming. Hilary let go of him. Daiki was all in four, clutching his arm in pain. The others started backing off.  
'Oh no you don't' Hilary thought. She bought her leg swishing forward towards the men's feet, prompting them to fell backwards.  
The night's silence was shattered by ghastly screams. Daiki, who was kneeling in pavement, watched in horror his mates being pummeled to pulp. He knew it was only a matter of seconds, before he share the same fate as his mates. He stood up shakily and began to run.  
But he tripped on gutter lid and he fell down again. Before he could stand up, a foot crushed his broken arm's hand. Screams blasted from Daiki's mouth, but they were quickly stopped when he was roughly pulled up by collar and was met with a pair of Ruby colored eyes staring murderously at him.  
"Please let me go" Daiki pleaded.  
"But I want to play" Hilary pouted. She then leaned towards his ear and whispered.  
"I promise you won't regret it"  
Daiki watched fearfully, as the brunette girl bought her fist forward, all clenched up.

"Around 4 am in the morning, these men were found by a dumpster truck driver. The men were all alive but barely. They were tortured severely. All of them sported broken arms and ribs and their faces were heavily mutilated. The police are still unable to find out who did this to them. They suspect it has to do with mafia people…."  
Ray, Kenny and Grandpa were watching the news from the small television that was kept in Kitchen countertop. They were watching the morning news and were having breakfast. Tyson entered clad in day clothes with a sleepy expression.  
"Morning" Tyson said, stifling a yawn.  
"Morning"  
Tyson made his way towards kitchen table, where breakfast was kept. He sat on the wooden chair and started to help himself with scrambled eggs.  
"What are you guys watching?" Tyson asked.  
At the same moment, the footages of injured men were shown on screen. They looked less human and more grotesques like.  
All of them flinched, visibly at the sight of them, while Kenny stuttered" Ehh!"  
"The doctors claim they might come around in 2 hours. The police are hopeful that once they are conscious they might able to tell who did this to them" The news anchor reported" After a short commercial break, we will come back with more news. Stay tune"  
The commercials started flashing by. Ray hit the mute button. He then quietly said.  
"That was some serious beating though"  
"Yeah I know….all of them were like smashed to pulp" Kenny said.  
"You darn said it right…..even that kendo beating wouldn't have done that much damage" Grandpa commented.  
"Any idea who would have done such a thing?" Tyson asked.  
"Well they said they were all uttering one thing…."Please stop we never meant to hurt you"  
"Your point chief….?"  
"My point is, whoever did this to them was one person"  
"What?!" Ray and Tyson echoed.  
"But that can't be!"  
"Why not?"  
"Well duh chief….look at them, it certainly didn't look like one person doing! Their faces were crushed"  
"But they said…."  
"This dude is right" Grandpa claimed, ruffling up the hair of Kenny" that reporter stated that one mean dawg did it"  
"Get real grandpa! How that can be possible?" Tyson exclaimed.  
"It is possible….you came late here, you didn't hear the half of the story" Kenny intervened.  
"Well then enlighten me chief"  
Kenny shook his head at the stubbornness of Tyson. Nevertheless he spoke:  
"There were marks on their faces. It turns out that whoever beaten them used his knuckles. They matched those marks…and found they were inflicted by one pair of hands. Don't you think that is enough evidence?"  
"I don't know…."  
"But chief, you of all the people know that's impossible….you wouldn't take into consideration that they might have resisted against him…..it has to be a group" Ray pointed out.  
"I know that is impossible….but you can't ignore facts. The FBI themselves laid those evidences"  
"Well they are wrong" Tyson interjected" here's I think what happened. Those people might have been strolling in the forbidden turf. They were caught by the mafia who owns the turf, so they beaten them up, end of story"  
Ray and Kenny sweat-dropped anime style. What came next was totally unexpected. THUNK. Tyson was massaging his nose, due to the pain. It turns out grandpa smacked his nose by hitting it with kendo stick. Tyson would have avoided it, but his eyes were closed, so he wasn't quick enough.  
"Owww….grandpa what you did that for?!" Tyson cried out in agony.  
"It turns out my teachings were all gone to waste" grandpa growled" time to refresh them, dude!"  
"What?"  
"Tyson, remember your first kendo lesson!?"  
"What makes you think I remember that?" Tyson replied indignantly" I don't even remember what we ate last night!"  
THUNK  
"Owww….grandpa" Tyson whined.  
"SILENCE….i is ashamed of you "Grandpa Spoke in an irate tone" that first lesson should have been embedded in your brain!"  
Then he turned towards Kenny.  
"You?! Do you remember it?!"  
Kenny yelped. But still he managed to answer.  
"You said…that size doesn't determine power?!" Kenny spluttered, quickly bringing his arms up to defend himself.  
"Exactly!...good boy" grandpa spoke aggressively, slapping Kenny's back, making him lose balance. Ray caught him.  
"That dude in glasses said it right…." Grandpa continued" one must learn to respect the opponents. Even if it is your enemy. Those poor lads are in hospital due to this very reason. They didn't appreciate their enemy's strength"  
They all listened silently. Because if they didn't….well let's say they will be getting kendo for dinner.  
Grandpa finished his tea, loudly smacking his lips in contentment. He got up to do his training. Before leaving he said:  
"Be on your guard dudes…..because that incident happened in nearby area"  
For some strange reason, Tyson felt…..frighten a bit. He knew his grandpa like a book. So he knew that words of his grandpa weren't hollow. He was serious.

****  
"Did you watch the news this morning?" one blond girl asked her red-haired friend.  
"No I haven't…what about it?"  
"You mean you don't know the story of four guys beaten up?" the blonde girl asked incredulous.  
"Oh yes I heard about them….were they trodden that badly?"  
"Trodden? They were smashed!"  
These whispers followed Hilary where ever she went. Not that it made her feel bad. Hilary is definite that they totally deserve it. But it doesn't stop her from cursing them. For her hand was swimming in pain. Sure she had applied ice and swelling had reduced too, but it throbbed every time she touches it. She was near the tree, when she suddenly felt presence. She looked up and sure enough she saw Shiro peering at her intently from branches.  
"Shiro"  
"Mistress…master has sent me to bear you a message"

Two cloaked figures were standing outside the Japan steel mill company, quietly observing its gloomy façade.  
"Master?" Hilary asked.  
"Yes my child, what is it?"  
"Why are we here?"  
"You are well aware of the answer"  
"I know…but master do you think I am ready for this?" Hilary asked hesitantly. Katashi looked down and saw Hilary looking at him with eyes, full of doubt. If there is one thing he hated….it was doubt. Despite that he answered rather kindly.  
"Why of course you are Tachibana….otherwise I wouldn't have ordered you to meet me here"  
"You really think so?" Hilary asked.  
Katashi didn't answer but continued to stare absently at her Ruby colored orbs. This would freak Hilary a teeny bit…because he wouldn't say anything but just gaze at her eyes.  
"Master?"  
"Hmm?" Katashi broke out of his trance. He finally murmured" you are hurt"  
"They were harassing me" Hilary utter. Katashi bought his hand forward. Without a second, Hilary slipped her injured hand into his. Katashi pressed it and in instant it healed.  
"Come now, Shiro is waiting for us"  
They swiftly climbed the gate and jumped down from great height. In shadows they ran, finally stopping by a building which was largest in the complex. Here the chain linked fences were broken and heavy metal doors were left open ajar, spilling a fraction of golden light across the concrete. They entered and both walked into the heart of building where blast furnaces were kept.  
It was incredibly hot here. They found Shiro kneeling in a floor, who was almost finished with the task. When completed, he stood up and went towards Katashi to speak. Hilary meanwhile was observing the black marks Shiro had painted. A large circle was drawn in which 3 huge triangles were daubed, their base corners touching each other, forming yet another triangle in the middle. Hilary knew the diagram well. It was summoning area.  
"Hilary?"  
"Yes master?"  
"The time has come….you know what to do" Katashi spoke softly. Hilary nodded. This is it. No turning back.  
Hilary walked towards the diagram and stood right in the middle drawn triangle. She took a deep breath, withdrawing a small knife from her cloak. She pressed the blade in her heel of hand and slashed it open. Blood started leaking out. Hilary rolled the knife in her hand, covering it with blood. When the blade was fully smeared in the blood, she gripped the knife tightly. Carefully she flicked one drop of her blood in each triangle with the wet knife. Having done the task, she now threw the knife towards Shiro skillfully so no blood dripped from it. The condition was, there should be only one drop in each triangle. More than that and you are ruined. Shiro caught the knife.  
"Now Shiro" Katashi commanded. Shiro now went with a blood soaked knife towards three nearest blast furnaces. In each, he dripped a few drops of Hilary blood.  
Hilary meanwhile brought her palms together, closing her eyes and started to mutter complicated incantations. The air which felt hot a moment ago started cooling off a bit. The liquid in blast furnaces started boiling up. It bubbled and frothed furiously. Katashi couldn't conceal his excitement….they were finally here: the dark spirits. The seal branded on Hilary's leg started to glow silver. With the liquid boiling so much, it finally spilled from refractory bricks, rushing on its own accord towards the diagram and filling out the triangles neatly but not crossing the area where Hilary was standing. It was as they were following every word of Hilary. Hilary was finishing up.  
"So release their surpassed souls, release them from their torment, with the power of seal, I now break their chains and free them from their prison"  
Loud horrible cries echoed around the place. Katashi observed this, immensely satisfied. From the accumulated hot metal liquid, dark smoke started issuing. Large gaping holes formed within the triangles, sucking up the substance. Then it happened, something large the color of black rose from it. Another one rose from another triangle. The shapeless figures kept on coming. They stopped coming when there was no liquid of hot matter left.  
Katashi came forward.  
"It's been long time, hasn't it? Decades I think" Katashi spoke, looking at their new guests. The guests finally opened their eyes. Red glowing eyes as the history say. The largest one bared his teeth, their size equal to sharp daggers. He spoke something in strange language. Katashi easily understood.  
"I know, I know…..you all are wondering why you are here? Who summoned you? Who do you have to serve? Worry not…. the confusion will soon clear up" Katashi explained.  
One spirit caught something shining. It observed it closely and found it was the seal. It passed the information to its fellows. At this realization, the dark spirits snarled ferociously. They were about to attack Hilary, who still had her eyes closed, when Katashi voice rang out.  
"Stop biting before you regret it…..you wouldn't want to kill the one who summoned you, now would you?"  
At this the dark spirits eyes widened. The person carrying a seal actually releases them? The last time they were all caged because Takeshi locked them away. And he was the carrier of the seal at that time. The largest gazed at Hilary. She is the new face, a new guardian….their new master.  
"Now do you understand why you can't kill her? It's because you owe her and you will need her for the 'great mission' " Katashi spoke quietly.  
One by one the dark spirits kneeled in front of her and bowed. Hilary finally opened her eyes. She was scared that the dark spirits won't accept her, because they had trust issues. They wouldn't want to mingle with their enemy.  
But now they were. They were bowing. Hilary stared at them shock-wise. She then glanced towards Katashi, who wore a smug smirk. He then gently whispered:  
"I am so proud of you….Tachibana"  
Hilary heart swelled with happiness. As long as her master was happy, she was happy. 

Miley I loved your review, thank you so much…and sorry about the pulling of shirt part, I scared you didn't I? I am so mean XD….i is really happy you love my fic ^_^….and you are right about Tyson and Kenny, they had right now turned into selfish brats…..  
Purple dranzer, you have no idea how those words affected me, they really touched my heart….thank you so much for motivating me, May Allah(God) bless you ^_^….as for the king and queen part it was used metaphorically. It was the strategy. With the progress of story you will understand that part, so no worries. And yes they shouldn't argue, because it doesn't solve anything.  
It might take a while to update because my university is dumping so much work: /….bear patience with me…and yes don't forget to review….take care: D


	8. Chapter 8:cessations

I don't own beyblade….*sniff*  
an update…yay! A sweet and adorable girl Miley reminded me that I shouldn't abandon this…..so I decided to update.  
I dedicate these two chapters to you Miley:* ^_^  
Note: Kentauro and Nemea are the names of two dark spirits. You will find out later why that is.

Chapter 08  
Cessations

For days everything went smoothly. All the things were going according to Katashi's plan. After summoning the dark spirits from steel mill company, the trio along with dark spirits went to small companies which were generating electricity from thermal and water. The dark spirits were strong, but not fully developed. In order to be developed they right now needed to be fed on energy. That's why they were breaking in the buildings where steel was being molded or electricity generated. Heat and thunder were their preferences.  
Of course the implementation of these actions came with a price. The citizens were suffering from load shedding. Power outage was occurring at large scale. Things were really going downhill for Tokyo.  
Night found the dark spirits and Hilary in yet another electricity generation plant. The dark spirits were again feeding on the current. The sucking and the crackling sound of voltage were echoed around the building. Hilary right now was walking past the machines that told the power supply of districts. Most of them were out, because they were devoid of source, thanks to dark spirits. Only two were left. One of them belonged to that area where Dojo was located. Her house was also in that space. Hilary ran her fingers over the meter.  
'Should I?' Hilary mused quietly, pondering whether she should cut the power supply there as well. A voice rang out, barely like a whisper.  
"My lady" Hilary looked up and saw a large black shadow hovering over her, gazing at her with glowing red eyes.  
"What is it kentauro?" Hilary asked.  
"We are done with our feeding"  
"I see" Hilary commented quietly, continuing to observe the shadow.  
The dark spirits were right now in numbers, but Shiro had already told her, their figures will reduce. Hilary remembers the conversation.

Flash back;  
"No need to tell twice Shiro. Assure Master that everything would be alright now, for now they are under my control" Hilary said.  
Shiro looked at her for a minute before averting his gaze towards the floor.  
"I am already aware of that my Lady….but there are few things you must be warned of"  
"Like what?"  
"At first they will behave like animals who had just escaped from cages. They will wander here and there because they will have no sense of direction. They will be ravenous as well. So you shouldn't be surprised if they consume large amounts of energy"  
"I see….anything else"  
Shiro looked at her, right in the eye and spoke rather softly.  
"Don't panic if they start fighting each other to death" At this Hilary eyes widened.  
"Fight each other to death? What do you mean?"  
"The dark spirits are in nature very restless. They can't stay still. They can't bottle their agitation. Due to this they fight among themselves, just to release their frustration. The dark spirits who lose to others don't die. They simply are morsel for winners. The powerful feed on their energy until nothing is left. The drained then go back to their world. It's equal to be dead"

"But shiro….at this rate, nothing will be left" Hilary answered" we have got to stop it if such things happens!" Shiro smiled at which Hilary frowned.  
"Oh there will be left….but only 4"  
"But…." Before she could finish her sentence, Shiro interjected.  
"And it will enough for Master Katashi, My lady" that made Hilary shut up.

End of flashback.

"Well then we should get going then" Hilary said. Before she could say anything further, a fight broke out among two dark spirits. Their snarling and strings of growls ricocheted around in place. The dark spirits instead of stopping them continued to choose to watch them.  
'Killing is really in their nature' Hilary noted.  
Just then one dark spirit grumbled in strange language, to which Kentauro give a snarky response in same language. Hilary wasn't able to understand the language in which they were communicating. Though they did understood whatever she said. Only Kentauro who was the oldest of the dark spirits was able to speak English fluently. He sure was a reliable translator. But Hilary was slowly learning their dialectal from Shiro. What good is controlling the dark spirits if you don't know their linguistic?  
"Is something wrong?" Hilary murmured.  
"There is nothing wrong my lady" Kentauro answered gravely.  
"Are you sure? Nemea doesn't look happy" Kentauro threw a dirty look on Nemea before replying;  
"Forgive my lady, but he was saying he's still famished" Hilary looked at the meter. A horrible cry reverberated, followed by the slurping sound. It was concluded.  
"The fight is over, yet my treasured is still hungry" Hilary commented looking at dark spirits who was gazing at her with shock. She ran her fingers over the meter again.  
"If you aren't satiated Nemea, you can feed" Hilary said, tapping at the meter now. Nemea replied in strange language, which Hilary depicted as thank you. Then she added in commanding tone;  
"That goes for others as well" The dark spirits roared appreciatively before crawling towards the two meters which were storing energy.

****  
CLAP!  
"Did you get it?" Kenny asked. Tyson opened his palms to see that whether he caught the mosquito or not. But alas he didn't.  
"No" Tyson shoulders slumped. There was a moment of silence before Tyson cry could be heard.  
"Argh! That's it! Where is that beater?! I am so gonna kill this blood sucking moron right now!"  
"Yo Ty! Knock it off already" Ray tiredly spoke.  
"Yeah….your whining is making my head ache" Max chipped in with sleepy voice.  
"Sorry dear Maxie…" Tyson began sarcastically" but you can already see that for the past half hour I am being bitten by this damn mosquito!"  
"I can't" Max replied "It's so dark"  
Tyson audibly growled to which Kenny said;  
"Max is right…there is no point looking for mosquito and getting at him in so much darkness"  
"We have got a candle"  
"Is it helping you?"  
"You shouldn't speak a word Kon!" Tyson threaten, scratching his feet" If you hadn't open the window in first place, that damn thing wouldn't have been buzzing here!"  
"Well I was feeling sweaty and suffocated" Ray answered nonchalantly.  
"You wouldn't have felt that sweaty if you didn't grow that amount of hair" Tyson muttered. Even though it was only a whisper but Ray clearly heard it. He after all has sharp hearing senses.  
"You said something Tyson?" Ray asked irritably.  
The bickering started. Kenny tried to reason with them while Max continued to observe the candlelight. It only stopped when Grandpa Granger entered into the room. He broke the squabbling.  
"Yo peeps! Knock it off already!" He didn't need to say twice for Tyson immediately latched his hands on Grandpa Arm and demanded;  
"Did you solve the problem Grandpa? Please say yes!"  
Grandpa sighed and shook his head, which made Tyson's hope vanish in seconds. Grandpa continued to explain.  
"I looked at the meter, thinking it was problem of phases, until I saw none of them were available; not even a flicker! The power supply was cut off which shouldn't have happened because I have paid my Keihi (expenses) of this month"  
"So I went outside and discovered that the next door dudes and dawgs were facing the same problem. It seem like they have cut off the entire electro of this region!"  
At this everyone groaned. Kenny then tiredly asked;  
"Now what are we going to do?"  
Grandpa snapped his fingers.  
"There is only one thing to do! We will sleep on roof! Grab your blankets right now!"  
"The roof?! You got to be kidding me" Tyson answered tetchily" Is there is nothing else we can do?"  
"Nope" Grandpa utter, lifting Kenny futon, as others moved to pick up their stuff, grumbling while doing so" the tech dudes will come tomorrow, so we had to ado with this arrangement…..now move out! Pick your pace! Especially you Tyson! You are acting like a douchebag!"  
"I am not!"  
"Then prove it!"  
"I am not going to do that" Tyson said" cause I am tired, hot, sweaty and itchy"  
"We all are Tyson" Ray pointed.  
"Ray….don't" Tyson began, glaring at him.  
"What? Going to snap at me ty?" Ray challenged.  
"ENOUGH!" Grandpa scolded" seriously! You dudes know how to beyblade but can't even bear a heat! Such weaklings you are!"  
That made both Tyson and Ray shut up in embarrassment.

Hilary entered in her home, through backyard door. The night was dark. And since the power supply was gone off, it felt darker. Hilary closed the door, breathing heavily. It was no easy task handling these mystical creatures. While escaping from unit, more fights broke out among the dark spirits. It would have gone longer if Kentauro hadn't stepped in. But what he did made Hilary wish he hadn't at all intervened in. He bitten and punched them enough to knock them out cold. While still breathing, the other dark spirits starting to feed on them. They were draining their fellow beings while they were out cold. Hilary shuddered at the memory. It wasn't a pleasant scene.  
Hilary had just stepped into house when a voice rang out.  
"Lary? Is that you?"  
Oh-no. Her mother, Catherine came into kitchen and gaze at her daughter with shock.  
"Where were you?" she asked, her tone lacing with fear" I was so worried about you!"  
"I was outside mama….looking what cause the breakdown" Hilary replied innocently.  
Catherine didn't answer but continued to stare at her daughter not quite believing her. Hilary saw her mother under a glowing portable emergency light and saw she had gone visibly paled when she discovered her daughter missing. Hilary cursed inwardly for not being careful and being so tactless. She decided to approach with caution.  
"Why did you wake up?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, it's very rare of you to wake up in the middle of night" Hilary said.  
"Oh…about that" Catherine spoke softly" I woke up from heat and suffocation"  
A pang of guilt surge through Hilary; her mother woke from pain. If she hadn't given a pass, her mother wouldn't have gone through such ordeal. But then her master would have been disappointed if he would have known that the dark spirits were left unsatisfied. He had entrusted them in her care. Straying from word would be a direct betrayal to him.  
Hilary went to her mother.  
"I am sorry Mama for causing a panic to you….that wasn't my intention" Hilary said demurely" I was just trying to find a source and cause of problem"  
Catherine face softened. She lightly caressed her daughter's cheek which was surprisingly cold. It kind of felt good.  
"There's nothing you can do about it Lary…..the power have been cut off of entire area"  
"I know that, which is why I wanted to help"  
Catherine smiled at Hilary. She then wrapped her arms around Hilary, bringing her close and hugging her.  
"Next time don't go out without waking me. It's not safe for you to wander off at this time of night" Catherine said" Okay?"  
"Okay Mama" Hilary said, returning her hug.  
"You are only the family I left, Lary"  
That made Hilary uneasy. That was the truth. They were each other only family.

Catherine called her daughter 'Lary'….she use the last letters from 'Hilary'. I thought it will look cute: 3


	9. Chapter 9:infringement

I don't own beyblade _

Chapter 09  
Infringement  
Flashback 1

The wind blow, fresh and cold. The sky was gracing with shades of beautiful pinks and oranges. Dusk was bearing nearer. The chirping of birds and bubbling sound of nearby stream echoed in the air.  
Katashi was right now sitting on the peak of the highest hill of the village. It was dangerous for him to sit there. His father had warned him many times and caught him twice climbing there.  
'It's dangerous! Don't you dare go there'  
Much he wanted to obey his father orders, he just couldn't help agreeing on this one. Sure it was dangerous and treacherous. One wrong step and you will lose your balance that will tumble you down like a ball of cotton and break your neck evenly.  
It's the sunrise that lured him to break his deep slumber and climb the hazardous hill. Katashi at times felt that someone whispers in his ear, while he sleeps.  
'Come. The first light is coming' Call it his imagination, but damn it feels real.  
And when that sun rises…words aren't enough to describe it. Its beams full of light and warmth spreading everywhere, lighting and glowing up everything. It's surreal. It's beautiful. It's dawning.  
When that sunlight creeps on him, Katashi feels like being born again. Basking under it felt like he was adorned with unsaid praises and attention. It was like emerging over and over. And he loved it.  
However his train of thought was broken when he heard a cry full of struggle.  
"Tashi! Tashi help!"  
"Huh?" his little brother was clutching the rocks in an attempt to climb further. Katashi chuckled softly, before going to him and hauling him up. Recently his little brother had been following him here. He did use to follow him everywhere, but now he discovered that his big brother had his own place too. So he made it a priority to trail him there as well.  
Not that Katashi minded. Katashi knew full well that his little brother was attached to him and he to him. He shadows him.  
"Ang…you know you shouldn't be here" Katashi chided gently, dusting his little brother's robes from dirt and grass that clung to it.  
His brother peered at him with impish eyes and beamed at him widely.  
"Where you go, I go Tashi!"  
"But you could hurt yourself mounting up Ang!"  
Ang smiled at him and spoke softly.  
"I wouldn't be hurt….cause you are got my back Tashi" Katashi leaned forward, lightly tapping his forehead with Ang's.  
"And you got mine"

Flashback 2

"Tashi…..what the hell are you doing?!" his brother gazed at him with eyes swirling with mixed emotions; fear, anger…..but mostly disbelief. Katashi smiled at him before speaking venomously.  
"Don't you dare call me Tashi….I have long lost my brother years ago" Ang narrowed his eyes before speaking rather calmly.  
"You don't have to do this….Katashi you got my back and I got yours, stop this madness"  
"I wish I hadn't got yours…."  
Ang eyes widened at this confession. Katashi looked at him before lunging forward. The last memory he remembers of his little brother was the shock frozen in his eyes. But there was something else too he saw in those pupils. Acceptance. Like he knew this day was coming.

End of flashbacks

Katashi opened his eyes instantly. It wasn't a nightmare. It was just a visit to past or a visit by the past itself. 'Those eyes…..'  
It's the eyes that have permanently imprinted on his memory. He hated them but at the same time was so entranced by them. They were beautiful and so unique. His little brother didn't inherit their clan color. He inherited…..  
Just then there was a knock in door. Katashi breathed heavily before answering;  
"Come" Shiro stepped in, balancing a tray which was carrying a cup of hot sake tea. He kept it in front of him and proceeded to sit on floor in knees, hands folded neatly in his lap. For a while none of them spoke. Katashi was distractedly stirring a spoon in his tea, until Shiro decided to make a conversation.  
"Master"  
"Hm?" Katashi asked absently.  
"Is something wrong Master? You look a little disturbed" Katashi didn't answer instantly but continue to drink his tea. After dunking it, he gave a reply which was clipped.  
"I am always disturbed Shiro…surely you would have figured by now" true. But in all years he had known, Shiro had never seen his master this perturbed.  
'Must be nerves….with this close to achieving our goal, it's no surprise that he's agitated' Katashi then slammed his cup in tray, which brought Shiro to reality. Katashi without looking said;  
"Command Hilary to proceed on to next stage" Shiro eyes widened slightly. He then hesitantly asked.  
"But Master, don't you think we are rushing in to things?" Katashi shook his head and said.  
"No we aren't. We already have completed the first. Now it's time for second. I don't need to explain anymore. You already know Shiro"  
Shiro bowed his head and mumbled an apology. There was no point in breaking in more power units. The dark spirits have already matured plus they have learned to control their hunger as well. Besides after breaching in many, the people have become more alert. They have placed tight security everywhere. The last thing they want is Hilary being captured. They can't afford doing that. She was their queen of chess.

****

"Please Miss Kincaid….can't you give an off today?" Tyson pleaded. The whole classroom buzzed in agreement to his proposal.  
The power was off for three entire days before coming back. During that time, everything went out of balance. Teachers and students were really tired, because they didn't get any proper sleep. Even in dojo, the training was put to halt. With fatigue clinging to bodies, the boys decided that it wouldn't be best to launch a beyblade in such condition, fearing they might ruptured a wall or worst someone face.  
Miss Kincaid glanced at Tyson drowsily. Dark circles were forming beneath her eyes. She looked as though she was going to pass out any second.  
"I can't Tyson…..it's against our school policies" Miss Kincaid stated before proceeding forward to open her book.  
"But Miss Kincaid, you already know it's useless teaching us…none of that stuff will sink in our brain because we are exhausted and so are you" Tyson persisted.  
"I can't argue with that…" Miss Kincaid said. Tyson and the rest of the class looked at her hopefully. She was giving in, yes!  
"Okay…fine. Today lesson is off" Miss Kincaid announced to which she was greeted with shouts and cheers full of joy.  
"Thank you Miss Kincaid! You are the best" Tyson quoted, to which Miss Kincaid smiled at him good-naturedly.  
"Well since the class is off, it gives us more time to train now, nay?" Kenny asked, piling his books and stuffing them in bag. Tyson regarded him an incredulous expression.  
"Are you kidding me chief? Training is right now the last thing I want to do….right now all I want is sleeeeeeppppppppppp!" Tyson ended with a smug expression. Kenny sweat dropped; his whole universe is obliterating around either sleep or food.  
Kenny then turned towards Hilary when he saw she was no longer there. Strange, at first she used to stay behind and tag along side Miss Kincaid. Now she's hardly stays. What's going on? Kenny then felt someone tapping on his shoulder.  
"Come on chief….we got some sleep to catch up!"

****

"According to collected data and assuming that all factors are favorable, I can roughly say they might start operating in a beyblade in two weeks times"  
"Roughly? As in?"  
The professor coughed before speaking, rather nervously;  
"I mean, even if they are allocated in beychip, it's hard to say they will start operating as a beyblade because it's hard to contain such a massive amount of energy in a small object. Not to mention, the bit beasts themselves will be in unease if we quickly shove them in it"  
Gideon rubbed his bridge of nose with a thumb and fore finger. It was very clear that he wasn't at all pleased with this piece of information.  
Gideon was somehow able to escape when the tower came crashing down. After escaping, he slumped on a grass, exhaustion overpowering him enough to engulf him to sleep. When he woke up, he saw the wreckage. The labs, technology, equipment, the research not to mention the glass containers that were caging bit beasts have turned completely into dust, leaving nothing but rubble. All of his hard work have completely transformed into debris. When the shock subsided, anger overtook him. Gideon clenched his hand into fist. He can't lose to a bunch of brats. He was going to teach them a lesson. All of them, especially Tyson. That kid needs a taste of his own medicine.  
With this objective in his mind, all efforts were directed to pursue this aim. He managed to salvage the information that was dug deep within remains. Some of his scientists returned to him when they learned about his survival. Gideon couldn't be more grateful. With a bunch of scientists and material he was able to wheedle out, it seem possible that his aim might get fulfilled. The scientists were intelligent but they were not good as Dr.B.  
'If only he was here, things would have gone relatively easy' Gideon sighed.  
"Fine….you are dismissed"  
The scientists left. Gideon closed his eyes.  
'Soon. Once I have the bit-beasts developed, I am going to capture all the bit-beasts! Especially blade breakers ones. I am so gonna avenge for what you did to me, Tyson...soon'  
Suddenly a loud bang of voice came, which vibrated the whole room. Gideon stood up immediately. What's going on?  
As he rushed towards corridors, strings of screams met his ears. Gideon picked up his pace, fear gripping him tightly. When he reached the lab, a horrible scene greeted him. People were running around in panic. Tables were thrown away carelessly. The technology was literally gouged out, its wires spilling like spaghetti. The enormous glass containers were now broken. Their fragments spread on the floor like transparent fine sand. Oh-no. The bit-beasts have escaped. Gideon treaded his way carefully towards containers. They wouldn't have gone far. They were only premature. When he turned around a corner, what he saw made him close to lose the senses.  
A dark shadow, that's what Gideon perceived, was biting on a Mechanical bit beast.  
"What..." Gideon was lost for words. The dark shadow looked at him and sneered wickedly at him with red glowing eyes, before feeding on his prey. The strangled cry from bit-beast broke him from trance, reality crashing on him like ton of bricks.  
Before he could stop it, a voice whispered.  
"I can't thank you enough….."  
The moment Gideon turned; someone punched him hard into face. Gideon went flying into wall, groaning as he slid down. The last he remained before his eyes were closed was a dark figure looming over him.

Reviews? Pretty please? ^_^


	10. Chapter 10:accusations

La La La La…..i don't own beyblade, believe it ;)  
Miley thank you so much for the reviews! I love them:* no kidding….and I grossed you out with that whole spirits devouring thing XD sorry ;)  
As for your questions I will answer them….Gideon was an evil scientist in beyblade second season. His aim was to procure mechanical bit-beasts and to capture blade breakers ones. He disappeared after the tower came crashing down in epic battle. Some says he dies, some says he is still alive…..for the sake of this story, he's alive: P  
the flashbacks made you emotional…awww hugs:' D  
Yeah I figured that scene of power cutout would fit nicely with the story….unfortunately it's the story of my homeland -_- (the power outages)

Soumita dear…thank you thank you so much for the review:*

and now on with the fic…..

Chapter 10  
Accusations

Grandpa returned home, tired and a little crestfallen. When he entered the dojo, he could hear the sounds of beyblades clashing. Grandpa smiled. The boys were seriously working hard. Each of them was so putting so much effort and especially Tyson. That kid never ceases to surprise him. If they keep training like that, who knows they might even win the Big leagues. He was so proud of them.  
Grandpa then went in to fit of coughing. He shakily withdrew a handkerchief and put it in his mouth. Curse this coughing!  
'If only I found that cough syrup in that damn medi shop!' coughing and grumbling, he went inside and in to backyard, where he found the blade breakers all sparring in a bright sunny afternoon.  
The boys looked up as grandpa made an entrance sputtering. He then sat beside Kenny in a bottom step. When the coughing subsided, he let out a breath. Tyson lowered his launcher and came to him, concern flitting on his face.  
"Hey! Grandpa are you okay?"  
"That coughing had gone worst" Max commented, walking up to them.  
"No it's fine…." Grandpa gasped.  
"I think you should get it check by doctor, grandpa" Kenny suggested.  
"Or I could brew you up a tea my chief use to make" Ray piped in" it's a traditional antidote for treating cough patients"  
Grandpa smiled at them with watery eyes before answering;  
"Thank you my boy! But I am going to be alright, if only I found this darn cough syrup!"  
"What? You didn't find one?"  
"Nope!" Grandpa said, pronouncing 'p' rather loudly" the medic ran out of them! I mean how's that even possible!" then he went in to coughing again. Max quickly rushed inside to fetch some water, while Ray thumped his back. Tyson grimaced and then said;  
"I am going to hospital!"  
Everyone looked at him. Tyson continued talking;  
"The hospital is bound to have them! Kenny! You come with me…and Ray why don't you make that tea? I am sure it will soothe his sore throat"  
"Okay!" Ray nodded.  
"What?! But you can't do that!" Grandpa protested" It's your training time you homedogs!"  
Tyson shook his head.  
"No grandpa! Your health matters right now. If you are ill, who's going to look after us?"  
At this Grandpa's eyes widened. That boy never ceases to surprise him. Grandpa smiled and then said;  
"Well what are you waiting for? Get that syrup for your old man! And don't lag behind!" Grandpa barked orders.  
"Aye Aye Grandpa" Tyson answered, adjusting his red cap.

****  
"Here you go sonny" The shopkeeper said, putting the shopper in a counter along with some change.  
"Thank you" Tyson said, taking his purchase. Together he and Kenny went outside. Both were debating that which route they should take.  
"I think we came from that way" Kenny said pointing towards the direction that led to lower floor levels. Tyson peered towards the direction Kenny was pointing towards.  
"I don't think so chief, that leads to parking area….we never came from that side"  
Just then they heard the ding of the elevators doors and saw a dozen of people coming from it.  
"Let's take the elevator"  
Once inside, Kenny pressed the button that would lead to first floor. Up went the silo. They have directly come into bustling corridors with walls plastered with drab paintings and sounds of squeaky gurneys and incessant paging echoing in hallways. People, doctors, nurse and ward boys rushed back and forth. Tyson and Kenny stared at the scene in horror. It was like a stampede.  
"Where is the reception desk Tyson?" Kenny asked. Tyson looked overhead because he had a good height. He saw it. It was way up ahead.  
"It just around the corner chief"  
"Right" Kenny nodded" let's wait for some space to clear"  
After a few minutes, the corridor started to clear up until few people were left. Tyson and Kenny give a sigh of relief before resuming walking forward.  
"For a minute I thought the rush will never end" Tyson voiced out.  
"I second that"  
Just then the door opened from which the doctor came out along with a patient who was sitting in a wheel chair which was pushed by the nurse. The doctor spoke loudly while scribbling something in his clipboard.  
"This might take a while, but I can assure you, once the X-rays are done, things will become a lot clear"  
Tyson and Kenny stood aside to let them pass. They had taken one step when they heard an irate shout.  
"YOU! Where do you think you are going?!"  
Tyson felt someone pulling his jacket collar and came face to face with a rather a familiar face. If it weren't for purple side burns, Tyson wouldn't have recognized him in million years.  
"Gideon?!"  
"Glad you recognized me, you insolent brat!" Gideon shouted at him. Tyson stared at his face in utter shock. His face was marred with multiple welts and nasty cuts. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead. And on his cheek a large blackish purple bruise was forming, which made Tyson think that somebody punched him. Quite hard.  
Kenny was rooted to spot. He couldn't believe his eyes what he was seeing.  
"How dare you did that?!" Gideon whispered venomously, roughly tugging Tyson's jacket collar.  
"Did what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Gideon shouted, his tone full of rage" I know you did it….i am not going leave you, I am going to KILL YOU!"  
Before things could get worse, two ward boys intervened and separated both of them. Tyson stumbled, trying to gain balance. Meanwhile Gideon was putting up a fight that was holding him down.  
"Leave me you fools! I have to avenge him!" Gideon growled.  
"Doctor?" One of the ward boys stared helplessly at the doctor who now procured a tranquilizer shot.  
"I am on it! Hold him steady!" the doctor order. With the staff bracing the patient, the doctor swiftly injected a shot. It immediately took an effect. Gideon stopped struggling and within seconds he was unconscious.  
"Put him back to room. And make sure he is not left alone" the doctor wheezed.

****

"So after all this time he still alive?" Ray asked an incredulous expression on his face.  
"Yeah" Tyson replied somber.  
"But how on earth did he escape when that tower came crashing down? I didn't see him anywhere…." Max questioned.  
"Don't we all wonder Max?" Kenny pointed out.  
A moment of silence passed, until Max timidly asked;  
"And he thinks Tyson was the one that attacked him?"  
"Yes" Kenny answered.

Flash back  
"I am sorry you have to see that….." the doctor apologized motioning Tyson and Kenny to sit down. They were in doctor's office.  
"Ever since he has been bought here, he keeps having these spasms or attacks of restlessness" the doctor explained.  
"Doctor what on earth happened to him?" Tyson asked urgently.  
"He looks in pretty bad shape" Kenny pointed out.  
"Yes looking at the wreckage, it's a miracle he survived that assault" the doctor said.  
"What assault?" Tyson asked sharply.  
"That's the thing…..we don't know what happened. He was just bought here by the police. We tried to inquire them….but they said it's not our place to ask such questions" the doctor ended with a disapproving tone.  
Tyson and Kenny looked at each other with confusion and worriedness.

End of flash back

"That still doesn't explain anything" Max said.  
"We should go visit Mr. Dickenson"  
"Huh?"  
The blade breakers looked up and saw Kai entering the room. It seemed he heard every word of their conversation.  
"He's the head of the BBA, the police can't hide such information from him"  
"That's seems like a good idea!" Ray said.  
"Yeah…Kai is right, there's no way he will be prevented from such info" Kenny utter.  
"I hope so" Tyson said quietly. He still couldn't rid the image imprinted on his mind; Gideon glaring at him with mad eyes, a livid expression on his face. It was scary.

****

Hilary stared at her body which was only clad in bikini and a pair of panties in front of her full length mirror.  
She then traced her fingers on the ribcage and near the mid-riff where now new discolorations were sporting. She applied the lightest amount of pressure on that area and winced at it. It throbbed.  
Hilary sighed before wearing her clothes. She would ask Shiro to mend her injuries. Katashi would do a good job as well but Hilary didn't want to bother him. Not that she didn't trust him. Oh no Hilary trusted him from the core of her heart. It just that she didn't want her master to think she's weak.  
At the last thought, Hilary balled her hand in to fist. She's not weak! She is going to prove that. To Katashi, to Shiro, to blade breakers and most importantly Tyson.


	11. Chapter 11:confusion and a blow

I don't own beyblade….:'(

Chapter 11  
Confusion and a blow

The blade breakers stared at the screen in utter shock as images flicked in projector. They were horrendous and gruesome. The subject in the pictures looked totally blown. Lab tables were propelled up. The walls were smeared with black marks. Equipment and supplies were in pieces. And the bit-beasts…they were in pitiful condition. It was obvious from the naked eye that they were premature. One couldn't help shuddering at them if they saw the sight of it. It was havoc.  
After a moment, a blank screen appeared meaning the images were now over.  
"Turn on the lights" Mr. Dickenson ordered.  
In an instant the room was bathed with warm glowing lights.  
"Leave us please"  
The man who was responsible for setting up a projector and turning on the lights, obediently stood up and left the room.  
The moment he left, the blade breakers begin an assault of questions, with the exception of Kai. However the stoic blader had an impatient look on his face, which meant he was dying to hear explanations as well.  
Mr. Dickenson raised his hand. The questioning ceased.  
"One by one my boys…" He sighed.  
"Mr. Dickenson….what was that?" Tyson demanded" the place looked as though a blast occurred there….and why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!"  
Mr. Dickenson sighed again before answering;  
"I was about to Tyson, my boy….i really wanted to tell you. It just that I wanted to collect every bit of truth before revealing it you people"  
"Oh…."  
"The truth is….." Mr. Dickenson began" is that Gideon was once again found in breeding or rather projecting of mechanical bit-beasts"  
At this everyone audibly gasped.  
"Gideon did this very carefully….not letting a word escape and going to hiding"  
"Setting up his lab in remote area" Kenny observed.  
"Exactly" Mr. Dickenson nodded.  
"Once the bit-beasts would have been developed…Gideon would have made an entrance back in to beybladying world" Ray said.  
"That's what I thought" Mr. Dickenson replied.  
"I shouldn't be saying this….but don't you guys think that this is a blessing in disguise?" Max asked.  
He was then regarded with poker faces and sweat drop (anime style) from everyone.  
"Hey hear me out!" Max said raising his hands to emphasis his point" I am not at glad for what happened to Gideon! But just imagine for just one sec that had Gideon been successful he wouldn't have let us have a moment of peace. And this time he would be more determined because last time I checked we totally wreck his place!"

" Ah Maxie…the bit-beasts did it, not us…if you remember?" Tyson said.  
"Well they are our bit-beasts….so it's technically our fault" Max said.  
"He does have a point….i mean Gideon did give us a lot of trouble" Ray spoke slowly.  
"But at what cost?" Kenny inquired" He's still accusing us…I mean it's not like the hospital is going to keep him forever. He is going to get out someday!"  
"No need to worry about that my boy…" Mr. Dickenson assured him" I asked the hospital to transfer him to health and safety department until the case have been resolved"  
"Phew…that's a relief" Kenny said.  
"But what about the bit-beasts?"Kai asked quietly. At this everyone turned towards Mr. Dickenson whose face became stony.  
"That's what I was about to ask Mr. Dickenson" Kenny said" Where had those prototypes gone? "  
"Here the thing…." Mr. Dickenson finally answered" We didn't found them"  
"WHAT?"  
"What do you mean you didn't found them?! They were right there…you took pictures of them!" Tyson said heatedly.  
Mr. Dickenson shook his head.  
"You don't understand…" Mr. Dickenson explained" The moment we approached those….they just vanished"  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
"Vanish?"  
"Yes…I have eye-witnesses that recounted the whole scenario"  
"What's the meaning of this?" Tyson asked. Without making an eye-contact, Mr. Dickenson mumbled.  
"Either they escaped or maybe they…..died"  
A chilly atmosphere descended upon them. The blade breakers looked at each other with shock and fear.  
"But's that's not possible!" Tyson finally spoke" Bit-beasts don't die….they just…."  
"Find another vessel to live" Ray finished for him.  
"Yeah…"  
"If that would have been the case….we would have found them by now" Mr. Dickenson said. He then stood up, walked towards the window and shifted the curtains a little bit to peek. While doing so he spoke;  
"All the objects there that deemed suitable to serve as a vessel for bit-beasts were destroyed. We searched the area to find a trace of them…but nothing. We were too late"  
"Doesn't Gideon remember anything from an attack that night?" Max asked frantically.  
"No…all he remembers some huge dark figure punching him in his face"  
"What did he look like?" Tyson asked, perked up.  
"Don't get your hopes high my boy…his face was hooded"  
At this the blade breakers stupor fell. Someone attacked Gideon and he was right now in hospital with a mind plotting revenges against blade breakers. The bit-beasts were gone or else dead. That alone sounded frightening.  
"So what now?" Ray asked.  
"Huh?"  
"We can't just sit here and do nothing about it"  
"Well what should we do Ray? Find the attacker? That's like walking in the enemy's den"  
"But he's out there in open…."  
"And such people shouldn't be left out" Kenny finished.  
"In addition to that we ourselves don't know, that whether that guy is good or bad" Tyson pointed it out.  
Tyson looked towards Mr. Dickenson who still had his back turned towards them.  
"What should we do Mr. Dickenson?"  
Mr. Dickenson faced them and said;  
"I suggest you should go back to training….you got your Match against the Team Chikara"  
"What?" The blade breakers chorused.  
"But what about that attack? Shouldn't we be investigating about it?" Tyson asked.  
"That's not your Job to do Tyson. The police are still researching. If any new information comes up I will inform you at once. But for now don't speak a word about this to anyone and don't let your guard down….for like you said, we don't know that the force who attacked Gideon was good or bad"  
"Why shouldn't we let others know?" Max asked curiously.  
"Because the press will make a big deal out of it and I don't want that level of attention right now in such sensitive matters….we got enough on our plate"  
True. They have got a lot.

Hilary gazed at the dark spirit whose name was Nemea who was right now training with Kentauro. The dark spirits were slowly taking shapes. Kentauro has grown hind legs which made Hilary think that he was slowly revolving in to Centaur.  
Hilary then looked towards other dark spirits. Their numbers were decreasing. At an alarming rate.  
'They will fight each other to death' Shiro voice echoed.  
'It's in their nature' Hilary thought. Just then she felt a frosty presence. Hilary looked up and saw Katashi standing besides her gazing at the spirits.  
"Master?"  
"Look at them my child…" Katashi spoke softly" they are growing up"  
"Yes my master….if I am not wrong, Nemea is taking a shape of lion"  
Katashi chuckled darkly before saying;  
"Yes that's because he is one. Nemea is after all a Greek name for Lion"  
"Oh"  
"Once developed he will be hard to defeat…his fur will be impervious to attacks and claws sharp enough to cut through armor"  
A moment of silence passed before Katashi spoke again.  
"I have a mission for you my child"  
"What is it Master?" Hilary asked anxiously. Katashi peered at her. Smiling rather coldly he said; we have to break in another place"  
"Name it Master"  
"The Zagart's Palace"  
"Zagart? But isn't he the father of…."  
"Zeo…that fake boy. Yeah"  
Hilary looked down. Zeo was a boy they met many months ago. His vivid mint color long hair braided and a smiling face created a positive aura. One can't help liking him. He was a good boy who turned bad when he found out he was an android. But Tyson helped him fight that complexity that it doesn't matter who are you. You just got to accept it. And there is nothing bad about it.  
"But he doesn't blade anymore" Hilary said slowly" why are we breaking in his place?"  
Katashi smiled and said nonchalantly;  
"Do I detect a hint of hesitance?"  
"No" Hilary answered immediately.  
"Good…..because he has Cerberus in his possession. And I want that bit-beast"  
Hilary gulped. After evaluating and admitting his mistake, Zeo became good again. So why on earth should she attack him?  
'Well it's not necessary to attack him…all I got to do is steal his beyblade that wields Cerberus' Hilary thought.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Huh?"  
"You will work for me….won't you my child?" Katashi asked softly.  
"Yes master…I will serve you" Hilary answered automatically.  
"Good" Katashi then bought his hand forward and gently stroked Hilary's hair.  
"What would I have done without you, my child?"  
"No…." Hilary shook her head, closing her eyes" It's what would I have done without you, my master?"  
Katashi smiled in a very sick way at that announcement.

Reviews? Pretty please:'D


	12. Chapter 12:hide and seek

Do you really think I own beyblade? You already know the answer so on with the fic  
Soumita thank you thank you so much for reviewing: D it made my day! : D  
this chapter is dedicated to you:* and as for your questions….this chapter answers them all ^_^

Chapter 12  
Hide and Seek

Zargart was sitting comfortably in his warm armchair reading a report. While reading it, his eyes became narrower and brows more corrugated. It was apparent that whatever it was in the paper, it was making him anxious with each passing second.  
Just then there was a timid knock on the door and a young boy's voice floated in.  
"Father May I come in?"  
Zargart quickly stuffed the report inside his coat pocket, straightening himself. His son didn't need to know anything.  
"Come in Zeo"  
A young teenage boy around the age of 13 stepped inside. He was holding a violin and a bow. Zargart smiled at his son. His son reminded a lot of his dead son. Mint colored hair which were long before were now cropped till the nape of his neck and bright green eyes, he was a perfect copy. Well not totally perfect. He was actually an android. But then it doesn't matter. For something is better than nothing right? And for now this Zeo was enough for Zargart. He was everything to him.  
"Father I just achieved my composition!" Zeo told excitedly.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes Father! I have been working on it for a long time and finally I was able to complete it!"  
"That's really great my son"  
"Would you like to hear it father?" Zeo asked shyly.  
Zargart paused and then smiled.  
"Sure my son. Let's hear it"  
"Al right!" Zeo quickly positioned the violin beneath the chin and placed the bow on strings. And began to play. And he played so beautifully. Even Zargart was having difficulty to comprehend it. Was his son actually playing that composition beautifully? How on earth he got so good?  
When he was finished, he looked up expectantly. Zagart clapped slowly and smiled at his son;  
"That was really beautiful Zeo…"  
"You really think so father?"  
"I know so…" Zagart confirmed.  
"Thank you so much father…" Zeo replied back, elated.  
Zagart smiled, however a shadow of uncertainty was still lingering in his face which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Something wrong father? You look worried….." Zeo commented.  
'Should I tell him?' Zagart pondered. But if he told him, Zeo might get vexed, or worse angry. No its better if he keeps quiet.  
"I am just tired…" Zagart answered, faking a yawn.  
"Oh" Zeo mouthed" well you should rest father…"  
"I think I should…"and with that, Zagart stood up.  
"Good night son…."Zagart spoke, stroking his son hair.  
"Good night father"

Meanwhile Katashi, Shiro and Hilary were hiding in the bushes of Zargart's mansion neatly manicured garden. They were watching the scene from outside.  
"Why didn't he tell Zeo about the attack on Gideon?" Shiro asked.  
"Because he doesn't want his son to become suspicious of him…" Katashi replied smoothly.  
While Katashi and Shiro were having the conversation, Hilary was thinking of ways to capture Cerberus. She wanted to do this without a mess. That is she didn't want to harm Zeo. It shouldn't be a problem for her. She was without a remorse able to attack on people, but why not him? Maybe because deep inside her heart she knew he was a decent guy.  
So immersed was she in thoughts that she didn't notice Katashi appear behind her. Katashi swiftly brought his purple glowing hand forward and struck it behind Hilary back. Hilary let out a strangled cry of pain and was now in fours.  
'What's going on?' she panicked.  
After a while the pain was gone. Hilary looked up at her master with watery eyes who was currently caressing his hand.  
"Pardon me master….but what on earth did you do?" she asked.  
"I took away your powers" Katashi replied simply.  
"What?! But why?" Hilary gasped.  
Katashi didn't immediately answer her question. He sat in front of tree, leaning his back against the trunk. Then he spoke;  
"I just want to test you how would you do without clouts. Will you perform that good?"  
Hilary gulped. She knew the answer already. Without supremacies she's nothing. Still she tried to tackle him with ease.  
"Master….you very well knows that….so why test me?"  
Katashi smirked. He motioned with his hand to invite her. Hilary came to him, sitting in front of him, head bowed down, hands folded neatly in her lap.  
"My child, depending too much on one thing is bad. It undermines one's capabilities. They wouldn't discover their own potentiality for they are far too dependent on that allocated power"  
Hilary let the words sank in, before uttering a query.  
"So this is my test. To know my capabilities…" she confirmed slowly.  
"Yes….and also to exercise your self-control too"  
"Right"  
"My child…look at me" Hilary looked up and saw a pair of ice-cold eyes staring at her intently. Katashi smiled softly. He then lightly caressed her cheeks. While doing so, he spoke;  
"I know you will never disappoint me…"  
At this Hilary's heart welled with joy. She balled her fists.  
"Thank you Master for having so much faith in me…"  
Katashi smiled and commanded rather gently;  
"Now go…"  
Hilary nodded. She stood up and then ran in shadows. When she left, Shiro turned towards Katashi, who looked very smug. He saw the whole exchange. Clearing his throat, he asked;  
"Master….ah are you really testing her?"  
"No" Katashi retorted.  
"But then…why did you take her powers?" Shiro asked confused.  
"To remind her of her mission….apparently she's has been becoming quite distracted"  
"Distracted in what way Master?"  
Katashi folded his arms and closed his eyes. Nevertheless he spoke;  
"She's a developing a soft corner for that fake boy. And at this point we can't' afford soft corners for anyone, even for ourselves"  
That answered all Shiro queries.

****

Zeo was putting away the violin in his case when he heard a loud noise.  
CRASH! BANG!  
Zeo stood up straight.  
'Burglary' he thought instantly. He went towards the glass cabinet, where all of his father most prized swords were kept. He took one out.  
'Okay now Zeo….no turning back! You can do this' Zeo thought determinedly. And with that, he ran towards the room where that noise came from.

Hilary cursed under her breath. She had break in through the window. That was done easily. But what came after that was worst. She didn't see the heavy armor that was kept just beside the window, because it was partly hidden by long burgundy drapes. In an attempt to hide herself, she took refuge in curtains only to crash in metal.  
"Pains and needles…" Hilary mumbled irately, massaging her forehead. She then glanced at the old artifact which was now detached, its components spread everywhere. The brunette groaned internally. Just what she exactly needed; a mess. She should be grateful that the drapes and thick gold-colored carpet sank in the most sounds of that steel armor. Still some did escaped. It echoed in the grand carpeted hallways.  
'It's enough to catch someone attention…'Hilary thought. Standing up, she hurriedly assembled the pieces together, all the while furiously muttering about keeping stupid old armor. Who the hell still retains it?  
Hilary then heard, racing footsteps.  
'They heard me'  
Quickly Hilary leveled herself. She proceeded to hide, double checking that she doesn't crash in something earsplitting again.  
Zeo entered the room. He gripped the sword tightly. And spoke quite loudly;  
"I know you are in there! Come out! I am armed here!"  
No answer. Zeo frowned. That was expected. It wasn't going to be easy. He ensued to walk.

Hilary swiftly crawled beneath the tables, silently tiptoed on the stairs, ever so slowly turned the knobs of every doors, only to find beautiful furniture and splendid fittings. Where on the earth is that thing?  
She already figured out that finding that beyblade was going to be difficult. It will be like finding the needle in a haystack.  
Hilary sighed. At this rate, they will get nowhere. And since she had no powers, thanks to her master, her performance was further reduced as well.  
'If only master hadn't taken my powers, I would have long ago detected the bit-beast'  
Then she heard footsteps again. From shades she saw Zeo who was looking around, wielding a sword.  
Zeo swept the gaze around the place. While he was busy investigating the room, Hilary was busy formulating the plan.

"Where is that intruder?" Zeo whispered to himself.  
Just then he heard a similar sound again.  
CRASH! BANG!  
Zeo raced towards the direction of those sounds.  
'This time I wouldn't lose you!'  
Finally reaching upon the destination, he threw open the doors and ordered with a hint of bravado.  
"Hold yourself right there! I….Hilary?"  
Zeo expression changed from audacity to shock like a set of traffic lights. Hilary was lying on floor amid the counterparts of armor.  
"So much for doing it stealthily…hi Zeo" Hilary greeted cheerfully.  
"Hilary what are you doing here? And are you alright?" Zeo asked with concern, lending his hand to the girl and helping her stand on her feet.  
"Yeah I am okay…thank you" Hilary smiled back at him.  
"Oh good…" Zeo sighed relieved. Then he asked again" What are you doing here? And at this time too?!"  
"Yes about that! You see we wanted to surprise you!" Hilary explained" but I guess I failed that part…" she added it jokingly.  
"We? You don't mean Tyson and others are here as well?" Zeo demanded.  
"Yeah they are here, Al right" Hilary confirmed.  
"Really? Tyson is really here?" Zeo asked happily, the black part in his eyes becoming small with excitement.  
Boy it had been ages since he last met the blade breakers. Zeo was really fond of them, especially Tyson. The blue-haired blader really made an impact in his life by making him realize very important things.  
Zeo then saw a guilty expression in Hilary's face.  
"Something wrong? You look troubled" he trailed off.  
"I ruined everything! We were meant to surprise you! The guys are so gonna kill me for spoiling it!" Hilary wailed dramatically.  
"Oh….hey Hilary don't cry…."  
"I am not crying I am just scared" Hilary admitted sheepishly.  
"Well we can solve that problem!"  
"Really? How would you do that Zeo?" Hilary batted her eyelashes at him pleadingly.  
"I will play along with you. So when we will meet the gang, we will simply pretend that I was really surprised!" Zeo suggested.  
"You would do that?" Hilary asked.  
"Yeah! Anything to save your neck" Zeo answered brightly.  
"Thank you thank you so much Zeo! You have no idea how much trouble you have saved me from!" Hilary spoke gratefully.  
"It's okay…now come on, let's go"  
With that the duo went in to hallway. Hilary secretly congratulated herself. Zeo has now fallen in her trap. All she needs to do is wheedle the information about the whereabouts of beyblade from him.  
"So what have you been up to now these days?"  
"Oh nothing much….just composing a piece of music!"  
"Really? That sounds awesome Zeo"  
"Thank you….i have been preparing it for one whole month for the auditions!"  
"For auditions?"  
"Yeah! There are auditions held at the end of the month by the Tokyo academy of Music itself! If I pass it I will surely get a place there in an academy!"  
"That's sounds like a big thing…" Hilary commentated. However a fast sleuth just darted in front of her.  
'Shiro'  
The right wingman of Katashi was here. She already knew what was going to happen. Hilary stopped walking.  
"Yes it's a big thing. Once I get accepted there, my life is going to change a lot. I will get to know many great musicians and composers and…"  
Zeo paused. Hilary was no longer with him. He glanced behind and saw her standing at the middle of hallway. He went to her.  
"Hey Hilary you okay?"  
Hilary looked at him, a very sad expression on her face, which startled Zeo. She then whispered;  
"Forgive me Zeo….."  
"What?"  
Before he could ask further, Zeo's eyes widened and his whole body got still as though someone electrified him. Slowly like a statue falling he came down. He didn't twitch. Hilary looked at him miserably. She then grimaced at Shiro who was standing behind now fainted Zeo, his hand glowing purple as a result of striking at him.  
Shiro looked at the irritated brunette and raised his eyebrows at her.  
"You didn't need to do that….he was a good boy…."  
"A fake boy…" Katashi drawled out. He then gazed at the unconscious boy.  
"Pathetic…"Katashi murmured" Although I must certainly credit Zargart for a daring attempt he once wanted to achieve"  
"Do you think it would have worked? I mean if he had been successful in capturing the bit-beast powers, do you think Zeo would have turned in a real boy?" Hilary asked curiously.  
"If the android was that much powerful to sustain an incredible amount of energy, then maybe yes" Katashi countered uninterested" Now let's get to business! Shiro wipe away his memories. Hilary my child! You are coming with me!"  
"Yes Master" Shiro and Hilary replied.  
Katashi took Hilary away with him. Apparently he was well aware where the beyblade was. They finally came upon the room, where the beyblade was kept safe. It was no surprise that it was well guarded. Despite having no links with the beybladying world for the time being, they still made it a priority to keep the valued object safe.  
Katashi smirked. He then dug his hand deep inside his robes pockets.  
"It's time we call our little friends here…" he mumbled.  
He withdrew his balled fist which was cupping black dust. Muttering some dark incantations under his breath, the powder shook before, on its own accord started slipping from his fingers. The moment it touched the ground something large smoky procured from it. The dark spirits were finally here.  
"You know what to do…" Katashi spoke softly.  
The dark spirits snarled in response. Hastily they went towards the CCTV cameras knocking them out. Puncturing the keypads and whacking the security lights, the sentry was down in three minutes.  
Katashi stepped past the dark spirits and came towards the round stone table that was holding the prized possession. It was twitching slightly. As if it already knew what fate was to befall on him. At this Katashi simpered. He couldn't blame them. The _great terror_ scares the living daylights of everyone. Even bit-beasts too.

Pardon me if it was too rushed or found any mistakes…  
Reviews anyone? Pretty please?  
And oh 'Was I wrong in loving you?' has been updated as well ^_^  
please check out my new story' bey-blade characters now featuring in songs'  
thank you ^_^


	13. Chapter 13:Intense

**I don't own beyblade…..duh.  
Thank you for reviewing soumita:* ^_^….and here you go**

Chapter 13  
Intense

"What?!" The blade breakers echoed.  
"Yeah….according to this newspaper, they said they found Zeo unconscious. While no harm as such was done to him, the security room bore many signs of it!" Kenny read.  
Kenny lowered the newspaper and looked at the Blade beakers who were still indulged in a shock. In the morning everything seemed pretty okay. The boys were sparring when all of sudden panic-stricken Kenny barged in waving the newspaper vigorously as though flagging for taxi.  
"Guys did you see this?!"  
"Huh?"  
"Woah…chief calm down will you?" Tyson said, steadying the little boy who appeared quite out of breath.  
Kenny wheezed. Ray looked at the paper that Kenny was clutching in his hand. He took it away from him and began to read. Within seconds his eyes became narrower and glare fiercer.  
"Ray what is it?" Max asked worriedly, seeing the disapproved expression on the neko-jin face.  
Silently he turned the page towards the front leaf which blared the heading in large bold letters;  
' **Zargart's lair Assaulted** '  
At this everybody eye's widened. Finally able to catch his breath, Kenny took the newspaper away from him and began to read.  
After Kenny was finished sharing the details, there was silence for a while. Then Max spoke timidly;  
"I still find it hard to believe…"  
"Why Max? The newspaper clearly says it…" Ray answered.  
"No you don't understand….it's Zargart's palace we are talking. Such a place is bound to be secured high, then how come its defenses were breached?"  
"Max is right" Kenny pointed out" A high-five place like this shouldn't have been broken like this…."  
"Well the newspapers aren't lying either" Tyson intervene" If they published it, it means it really happened…."  
"What should we do guys?" Ray asked" Should we visit Zeo?"  
"Later!" Kai commanded.  
"Huh?" the guys echoed.  
"Yeah...visit him later, right now we got our training to complete" Kai explained briskly.  
"But Kai!" Tyson protested" We got to visit him; we just can't ignore him…we…"  
"I said later!" Kai cut him off" Not ever! He's not going anywhere! Besides Kenny already said that no harm as such was done to him…"  
That made everyone shut up. But it didn't stop Tyson from grumbling.  
"You don't have to be insensitive all the time Hiwatari!"  
"I heard that!"

****

"You know your guards could really use some manners" Tyson said, all the while glaring at indifferent guards who moments ago weren't allowing the blade breakers to enter in Zargart's abode.  
"Sorry Tyson" Zeo apologized" They can't help it, father have passed strict orders on them. So they have to follow them by hook or crook"  
"Right"  
"How are you feeling?" Ray asked mildly.  
"I am not supposed to feel anything Ray" Zeo smiled" I am an android, remember? But thank you for asking…"  
"Mention not" Ray said, slightly embarrassed.  
"We could have come earlier…but Kai didn't allow us" Max said.  
"Yeah! Because we were doing his so called special training!" Tyson answered sarcastically, emphasizing the importance by moving the two digits of each hand in air.  
"It's okay…your coming is here is enough for me" Zeo beamed at them.  
"So what really happened Zeo?" Kenny asked curiously" I know you are tired of explaining this to everyone, but we need to know too…"  
Zeo shook his head.  
"It's okay chief…I am not tired, just a little frustrated and feeling a lot useless"  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I am afraid I can be of no help….i don't remember anything about last night" Zeo whispered miserably.  
Tyson felt as though someone splashed cold water in his insides.  
"All I remember is some loud noise coming from the drawing room" Zeo continued" I went to investigate. And I don't know what happened after that….because I was found in the morning unconscious"  
A pause, then.  
"Father found me and woke me up. He asked me the same question. Things were started to look really bleak. When one man of Father suggested, that the intruder might have knocked me out, but my memory chip would have recorded all of it"  
"Then?" Kenny asked fearfully. Everyone could literally feel the electricity of excitement hovering in an atmosphere.  
"The intruder did his Job well" Zeo sighed.  
Everyone torpor fell.  
"He was careful to wipe away the last night segment. So now there is no way to retrieve any evidence…."  
The birds chirped outside. Zeo gazed at them through windows. Before he could stop himself, he started to say;  
"For once in life I thought I was finally able to be of some use. For the first time I saw my android being as a hidden blessing. That my memory chip would serve as missing link…..but it turned out I was deeply mistaken again. My memory is gone. And now I once again became a joke"  
The guys looked at each other. Second time they saw Zeo this bitter. Both times he was berating himself for his forced existence.  
"Hey Zeo…don't say that" Tyson said" You aren't a joke….you are…."  
"A piece of junk?" Zeo suggested dully. Tyson grimaced, and then looked at other guys for help. Ray nodded and perched himself on the edge of Zeo bed.  
"Zeo I know how you are feeling right now and I know this well that my words won't make any difference to you…but there are other things you should be grateful for…"  
"Like what?"  
"Like you being here. Be thankful that intruder didn't physically appall and harmed you. Or completely wiped away your memory"  
Zeo looked up, his face revealing an astonished expression.  
"Yeah Zeo….Ray is right. We should be grateful that you are here" Max said brightly.  
"And haven't I told you before?" Tyson spoke with sanction" Your being android shouldn't be an obstacle. Just be yourself. And there's nothing wrong in it"  
Zeo peered at the blade breakers who were all smiling back at him. If he had the ability to shed tears, Zeo would have cried waterfalls out. Because really these guys always made him feel better. He should thank His lord for this blessing too. For having such great and remarkable friends.  
"Thank you"  
Tyson sighed, relieved. He hated seeing Zeo like that. He wanted him to appreciate himself.  
"Well it's a good thing they did nothing disastrous" Kenny spoke, at which Zeo straightened up. Everyone saw this sudden change in boy behavior.  
"They did something disastrous…." Zeo alleged. He then said in barely above voice;  
"They took Cerberus…" The room all of sudden felt very frosty. It looked like a cold draft flew in though it was summertime.  
This was bad. Like really bad. Tyson looked in space. He was thinking many things. Bit-beasts….that attack both on Gideon and Zeo was done for the sole purpose; to capture bit-beasts. Though nothing was confirmed about the former one, because the bit-beasts which were in the possession of Gideon were not mature enough to be captured. Mr. Dickenson said that they either died or escaped. But this one, Tyson was sure short about this one. This mugging was done to imprison Cerberus.  
The blunette looked at other guys. Their thoughtful expression said it enough that they were thinking the same thing.  
"I am worried that something bad happened to Cerberus" Zeo said restlessly" I pray that my fears prove wrong…."  
"Amen.." Kenny said.

"Miss Kincaid, this is the third time that Tyson has failed to submit his homework" Kikyo announced" Surely some actions must be taken"  
The afternoon session has started. And it was found out that Tyson forgot to do his homework again. That was because he and the others were all up last night discussing the bizarre accidents. Homework was the last thing on Tyson's mind right now these days. The said person was standing a little nervously, watching Kikyo warily.  
Kikyo; according to Tyson was very annoying person. She was second-in-charge of a group of girls that chants a mantra of 'Making Tyson's life a living hell' the first was Hilary.  
Speaking of Hilary, why is she quiet? She would gladly use this opportunity to indulge Tyson into further dentations. Tyson glanced at Hilary and was quite surprised to find out she wasn't listening to Kikyo, let alone look at her. It looked like she was spacing out. Tyson frowned at her. Lately Hilary has been acting weird. She does all the duties, but something was missing. Oh yes; a spark. All the enthusiasm for doing class president duties had been seeped out of her. It looked like a Robot was doing them. And what more, she had stopped hanging out with him and Kenny in school. No more visits in Dojo. Tyson thought that after saying sorry, things will be back to normal. But he turned out to be wrong. It has been days since he and Hilary had talked. It was like she was distancing herself from him and everyone else.

"Miss Kincaid? May I offer a suggestion?" Kikyo spoke loudly, prompting Tyson to stop his pondering.  
'Oh boy, it better not to be too bad or else Kai will kill me' Tyson thought.  
"Why yes please" Miss Kincaid replied.  
"I suggest that Tyson should clean and sort out the classroom for a whole week, do you all girls agree?"  
All the girls, except Hilary nodded vigorously at this, while Tyson protested;  
"No you can't do that, I can't afford to stay late after school!"  
"Oh yes we can!" Kikyo said definitely.  
"Miss Kincaid! Please believe me I really don't have much time!"  
"Oh I don't know" Miss Kincaid fidgeted a little" let's ask Hilary if she can stay late after school to check on Tyson"  
At this Kikyo humphed and give an irritated glimpse towards the brunette girl. One can tell that Kikyo was really annoyed with Hilary's attitude towards giving Tyson a lesson. She wasn't even interested in it.

'Just look at her!' Kikyo thought angrily' She's isn't even listening to us! Well it's about time someone takes the responsibility! So long hils! Time to step down from the position of class president!'

"Hilary dear?" Miss Kincaid called.  
"Yes Miss Kincaid?" Hilary asked.  
"Do you have time after school?"  
"Why are you asking me that miss?"  
"Well Kikyo suggested that Tyson should clean and sort out the classroom for a whole week, so can you stay after school to check on him?!"  
Hilary frowned at this. She then looked towards Tyson and Kikyo petulantly. 'I don't have time for such nuisance!'  
"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Kincaid. But I can't stay after school"  
"Oh alright"  
"Well, that's okay, maybe…"  
Kikyo wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, for Hilary cleared her throat and said;  
"And besides Tyson himself is too busy for the upcoming tournament, don't you for once at least think that we should let him go so that he can train with ease?!"  
"WHAT?!" Tyson, Kikyo and Kenny gaped at her.  
"That is very thoughtful of you Hilary!" Miss Kincaid praised" Hilary is right, Tyson you should train more, Kikyo I think we don't need to worry more about Tyson's punishment, now that Hilary has seen to it. Tyson, I hope you will catch up with your work next time"  
Tyson sat down, stunned while Miss Kincaid busied herself by trying to some sheets in her desk drawer. It was then Hilary spoke again;  
"Kikyo, if you really want to babysit, why don't you join daycare center? At least you get to take care of babies not teenagers"  
At this everyone laughed, while Kikyo turned a bright shade of red.

Hilary was walking on the footpath. Turning around the corner, she saw Tyson and Kenny huddle under a striped awning, licking on lollipops. Tyson saw Hilary and waved at her.  
"Hey hils!"  
Hilary went to them and greeted them;  
"Hey guys!"  
"Want one?" Tyson asked, taking out a lollipop of blueberry flavor from his pocket. Hilary smiled. 'He remembers my favorite flavor'  
"Thanks" Hilary said, taking it" So how's your training going guys?"  
"It's going great!" Tyson replied.  
"Yeah Hilary" Kenny said" You should see them training, I have never see them working so hard before!"  
Hilary smiled and said" It seems like you already have bagged the cup, huh?"  
"You bet we did!" Tyson bragged, while Kenny sighed over Tyson's bash of ego.  
"Guys, I should get going, now" Hilary spoke "See you tomorrow"  
"Ah Hilary?" Tyson uttered.  
"Yeah Tyson? What is it?"  
"Thanks….for sparing me from dentations or else I would have gotten in a lot of trouble"  
"Oh it's nothing" Hilary sang in sing song voice" after all, what are friends for?"  
And with that Hilary departed. Tyson and Kenny stared at her retreating back. They went towards dojo. While walking, Tyson voiced out his thoughts;  
"Hilary sure have become considerate" Kenny detected a hint of disbelief on his tone.  
"You find it bad?" Kenny inquired.  
"No No…I just find it odd" Tyson commented.  
"Me too. Something tells me this is not her. I wonder what brought a change in her?"  
"Wish I knew the answer. All I can say is that, girls are complicated creatures…"  
For that Kenny himself didn't have any answer because he agreed with Tyson. Girls were strange. 


	14. Chapter 14:No more

**I don't own beyblade. But yeah I do own; Fumio, Miroku, Akira and Nobu: 3**

  
Chapter 14  
No More

"41…..42…43…44…." the young man panted, while doing pushups.  
The speakers were blaring loud music which were echoing in the gym room and making the walls of it almost vibrate. Just then two people barged in; one boy and one girl.  
The girl shook her head and sighed while the boy went to the fellow who was currently exercising and spoke;  
"that's enough Fumio! You are going to tried yourself out"  
Fumio snorted and retorted;  
"Not likely…"  
"You are so full of yourself" The girl muttered, but Fumio heard it because after a sec he panted angrily;  
"I heard that!"  
"No seriously….you are going to out run yourself, its way past our training time…." The boy Miroku said sternly.  
"Well you should have seen this coming…"  
At this Miroku cocked his eyebrow and asked;  
"Excuse me?!"  
Finished with pushups, Fumio lightly leapt on his feet and strolled towards the area where dumb bells were kept. He lifted them up and with a grunt started lifting them up and down. Nevertheless he spoke;  
"Don't act ignorant…..i wouldn't be here if you hadn't said yes to that old geezer!"  
Miroku closed his eyes in dejection while the girl who perched herself in bench, took out her phone and began to scroll through the messages.  
"Here we go again…" she said.  
"Seriously I mean what were you thinking?! Signing up for a tournament like that!"  
"Like every time I am going to say this….i did it in everyone's interest!" Miroku answered.  
"Everyone interest?!" he scoffed" As if!"  
"Well you were the one complaining we have nothing to do, so I thought this would be an excellent way to utilize time!"  
"Yeah I did….but battling with a group of _amateurs_ is not one of them!"  
"A group of very strong amateurs!" Miroku corrected.  
While the duo was arguing, another boy came in and saw this. Instead of intervening he chose to sit beside the girl and asked;  
"Why are they getting on each other necks Akira?"  
"The usual Nobu…."  
"Oh…."  
After a while Nobu said;  
"It's time Fumio should stop complaining, hardly any time is left before we face them…."  
"Well why don't you tell him that?" Akira said" He might listen to you"  
"You know full well he won't….." Nobu answered.  
True, Fumio had to be such a thick head sometimes.

"We are going to have match with them in two weeks! It's time you accept instead of whining about it! This discussion is over!" Miroku stated severely.  
" _This discussion is over_ " Fumio mimicked.  
"Come on, Akira and Nobu…..Fumio you better pack up, the gym is going to close in hour!" Miroku added.  
"I know" Fumio snapped.

Fumio was now walking into streets towards the bus stop, hands stuffed deep in his jacket pockets. It was night time, with half of a moon hovering over the sky, being partially hidden by dark clouds every so often.  
"That damn Miroku!" he grumbled to no one in particular" Fighting with a couple of kids! That's got to be centuries biggest joke…it an insult….frankly an insult to my strength!"  
Fumio turned around the corner and found a bench in the end of the footpath where someone was sitting; a woman.  
He squint his eyes and studied her profile from sideways. She has to be around his age or less; 17 or 18. Smooth skin, firm jawline, porcelain features with Long dark brown. She was a beauty.  
Fumio gulped and tried to even out the blush that was spreading upon his cheeks before approaching her.  
"Hey"  
The woman looked up and Fumio was immediately entranced by her eyes; Ruby-colored. So soulful they were.  
"Hm?"  
"Ah what are you doing here alone at this time of the night?"  
"Nothing just waiting for the ride…." The woman answered meekly.  
"I see…."  
A moment of silence before Fumio sat on the same bench. The woman looked up questionably.  
"I will wait for the ride to pick you up…..it's very late" Fumio spoke gently.  
"You don't have to do that….but thank you…." The woman smiled at him. Later on she asked;  
"Your good name?"  
"Mine? It's Fumio Takahashi…."  
"Fumio?" The woman's eyes widened" You don't happen to be The Fumio from team Chikara…"  
"The one and only!" Fumio answered proudly, a smug smirk plastered across his handsome face.  
"Oh my….it such an honor to meet the greatest blader of all the times…." The woman gushed off, regarding the man with an appraising look.  
"The pleasure is all mine…"  
They talked for like good 15 minutes, until the woman said;  
"You seemed agitated before you came here….did something happened?"  
Fumio frowned.  
"Yeah….."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, just frustrated over the fact that I have to battle in two weeks times…."  
"Well that's not bad…."  
"It is bad if your opponents are a bunch of weaklings…"  
"You don't mean the blade breakers...?"  
"Yeah…it's them alright! I mean who are they trying to kid? Having us battle with them! We are the great team Chikara!..."  
And off he started venting out the details.  
When finished, he took a calming breadth. The woman then spoke;  
"I can totally understand…..i know how it feels like when someone doubts your skills…"  
Fumio looked up and saw the woman peering at him with concern. She really was beautiful. Hesitantly he took her hand and clasped it. Surprisingly enough, she didn't pull away.  
"Thank you for your concerns….really, because unlike some people, you understand what I am going through…."  
The woman squeezed his hand.  
"I am glad I can ease your pain….."  
In mere moments, Fumio all of sudden started feeling hot. He could have literally sworn that it was chilly previous minutes ago. He made an attempt to remove his jacket but found he can't due to the fact that his hand was grasping hers.  
"Ah….excuse me? Can I have my hand back? I need to remove my jacket…" Fumio said jokingly.  
The woman ignored him.  
Fumio tugged his hand and tired again.  
"Miss?..."  
"It such a shame…..that no one, plainly no one understands you, otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place…."  
"What?"  
The woman looked up and Fumio recoiled from the stare she gave. It was so frightening. A manic glint could be seen in her eyes.  
"If they would have, you wouldn't be here sitting right next to trouble….." she whispered.  
"Trouble?"  
"Yes….." And with that the woman's teeth started to sprout in to fangs, skin shredding in trails and body expanding quickly, it hue becoming black.  
Fumio was frozen with fear, cold sweat running down from his face. The strange creature now spoke in a raspy voice, no longer the gentle tone it used a minute ago;  
"I can arrange your pesky little problem…" the creature tighten his hold on Takahashi's hand.  
"Hey…." Fumio winced in pain.  
"By devouring your bit-beast…"  
Fumio heart dropped at the last sentence.  
"Devoured?!" Fumio stuttered.  
"Yes….." It hissed. The creature now closed in, its red eyes carrying hunger and excitement.  
That night was the longest night that existed.

"Tyson, give me that cereal box!"  
"Nope…."  
"Why?! I wanna eat fruity loops" Max whined.  
"You already had your share so back off!" Tyson said.  
"No I didn't!"  
"What?!" Tyson asked, his eyebrows twitching in mild irritation" You just had it! A bowl full of it!"  
"Yeah well that was my first helping…"  
"And?..."  
"Two helpings make my day!"  
"You got to be kidding me…" Tyson gaped.  
"Now well that has been established, give it to me!"  
"No…I won't"  
And on they went bickering as usual like an old married couple. Just then Grandpa came and saw the whole scene which was completely ignored by Ray and chief. Kai as usual was nowhere in sight.  
"Knock it off you dudes! Such behavior can't be tolerated in breakfast!" Grandpa Granger said briskly and snatching the box of cereal from his grandson hands.  
"But I wanted to eat that…"Tyson wailed.  
"What?! This trivial thing!" Grandpa asked" I swore these things are corrupting your guts!"  
"Huh?!"  
"You shouldn't eat such stuff! You should eat pure stuff like eggs, pancakes…." And off he started ranting off about healthy breakfast.  
Tyson and Max sweat-drop (anime style).  
"Are you guys finished?" Chief tiredly asked.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because we got only two weeks left before the tournament approaches!" Ray pointed out" It time you get serious!"  
"Are you sure? Last time I check you guys were still squabbling over 'Trivial thing'"  
"It's not trivial thing!" Both Tyson and Max shouted in defiance.  
The phone rang, loud and shrill, to which Grandpa said;  
"I will get that!"  
While he went to attend the call, Tyson said;  
"Speaking about tournament, we are serious about this!" Tyson said earnestly" otherwise we wouldn't have participated in the first place!"  
Ray smiled. Tyson may sometimes act like a kid but when it comes to beybladying, he becomes so dedicated.  
"We are going to nail this thing!" he boasted.  
"Yeah" Max joined him, completely forgetting that a minute ago they were snapping at each other.

Just then Grandpa came, his wrinkled face carrying a grave expression. Chief saw this and worriedly asked;  
"What happened Grandpa? Who was on the phone?!"  
"It was Mr. Dickenson…."  
"Huh?!"  
"Why did Mr. Dickenson called? Was it about venue and timings? Or about the promotion of the event?" Tyson asked excitedly, coming to his grandpa.  
The old man stared at his grandson, his ebony eyes revealing nothing. He then said;  
"The tournament of big leagues have been cancelled. You will not battle with team Chikara"

 ****

 **Author note: I just drew Katashi! If you want to see him, check this link below!**  
art/Katashi-OC-581951024?q=gallery%3Amahaofthemoon34&qo=2

Reviews? : D ^_^….they will make my day… 


End file.
